A little thing called
by JustTrippin
Summary: Hermione was happy. That was until her bestfriends started to hate her, the man she loved left her. So she ran away. 13 years latter work brings Hermione back with a 12 year old girl. What will happen when Hermione finds out what she was told wasnt true?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter one**

**A little thing called self worth**

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed as she looked out a stormy window. Tears ran down her face like they always did when it rained. It reminded her of one of the worst days of her life. She ran her fingers through her bushy brown hair and rubbed her brown eyes. It wasn't that late, but it felt like she hadn't slept in days. Out of her window she could see the beach. With the storm howling around the palm trees and making the normal clam beach chop and the white foam washed up in the wet sand.

Hermione closed her eyes for only a second. Just for a second of peace a second of forgetting. Forgetting everything that had happened to her, forgetting were she was and who she was.

She was a friend, a hard worker and a single mum.

Hermione Granger did the most stupid thing anyone could do. She gave someone her trust, her heart and her body. What did she get in return? Pain, suffering her little thirteen-year-old girl.

Casey. She was beautiful, smart and quick whited. She had beautiful bushy ruby red hair dark brown eyes and the cheekiest smile with the whitest teeth. Casey only knew very little about her father. A picture that Hermione gave to her on her fifth birthday, and the stories, which were mostly fake from their room mate/Friend/savour Christine Madden.

Christine was an adopted family member of the Granger family. When Hermione moved to Australia Christine was the only person who wouldn't except any money from Hermione until she had Casey and until she had enough to set up Casey's future and Hermione's own. Christine cared for Casey like she was her own child, well she was the god mother so she had to do something. Christine was a magical lawyer so money was never a problem. Christine had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Hermione always felt a little guilty for imposing on Christine, cause Hermione always felt that if Casey and herself weren't their, Christine would be married and having her own children not taking care of a child that the father didn't even know existed. When ever Hermione said anything about it, Christine would always say that she would be dead or really fat cause the only thing she can do in the kitchen is order pizza.

"Ok Granger. I don't care if you are PMSing or your just having a bad day but no one cries on my movie night." Said Christine as she pulled Hermione away from the window.

"It's not that Christine."

"Then what the bloody hell is it?"

"Well...um...I've been offered a promotion."

"Oh Jesus I can see why your so upset. I mean getting payed more is always a _problem_." She said sarcastically.

"It's in England." Replied Hermione slouching into a chair.

"Near the Devil lair."

"Yeah." She responded with a slight smile at Christine's joke. "But I don't know what to do I've worked so hard for it. And now I've got it, I don't know what to do. I can move in with my parents but I'm going to have to move Casey out of school and in to Hogwarts, I just don't know."

"And also you going to miss me right?"

"Yeah I don't what I'll do with out you."

"Well you don't need to worry. I want to open up a privet legal office where better than in England."

"But what about Casey?"

"What about Casey?" Asked Casey as she walked in to the living room.

"Your wonderful mother has got a promotion in England, London to be exact."

"Wow. So am I leaving my school?"

Hermione nodded at her child.

"Great I hate it there."

"Told you. Now everyone is happy." Said Christine as she walked to the door and grabbed the pizza box from the lovesick teenager who was infatuated with Hermione and Christine.

"Thanks Brian." Responded Christine handing him over the money.

"It's Ryan." He replied looking glum.

Christine looked at his name tag.

"So it is. Thanks anyway."

He opened his mouth to say something but she shut the door in his face.

"Your mean Aunty Christine." Laughed Casey.

"Well you know. It is my job." She smiled.

* * *

"Hey boss." Greeted Christine as she walked in to her Bosses office.

On the walls were pictures of his wife. The dirty slut who had slept with every male member of the staff from QC to the Coffee boy.

Vincent knew this but for some stupid reason he stayed by her side. He has quite hansom with his black hair and grey eyes and very well built body.

Vincent got up and walked and shut the door behind her.

"Yes" he whispered into her ear. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well...umm..."

Vincent held her hand and lead her to a chair and sat her down.

He sat on the table looking right at her.

"You look very beautiful today." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh Vin." Christine moaned, she left herself leaning in.

He started to kiss her, it took a while before Christine's lips reacted.

Vincent pulled her into his lap, his lips travelled down her neck as he started to unbutton her top.

"Shit." She muttered as she pushed him away.

"What? Come on. You know I like you." He said walking over to her.

"No, Ok. You are married."

"So it's not like she's obeying our vowels."

"So. Don't bring me into this. I hate cheaters ok. And you just made me part of this cheating world."

"I think you kissed me back."

"No. I didn't I was trying to push you away with my lips. It's not my fault if you thought I was kissing you back."

Vincent turned his back to her. "What do you want."

"I wanted to hand in my resignation."

"What?"

"It's a paper thingy giving you notices saying that I will be leaving."

"When?"

"Two days."

"I need 10 weeks notice."

"Then I am taking ten weeks leave. See I have worked it all out."

* * *

Hermione picked up the last box and looked out of her bed room window.

"No second thought, Mum. This is for the better. A change. Is very good. And who knows you might meet Mr Right." Said Casey grapping her mums hand and giving her a smile.

Hermione smiled she never had been in love since she had Casey. Casey's father hurt her badly, not psychically but emotionally.

"Yeah, who knows?" Responded Hermione as she walked into the kitchen, "Christine might even find Mr Right."

Christine lifted her head.

"There is more chance of seeing flying Elephants than that." Christine Joked. "Now my little ones ready?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped into the fireplace.

"Lets go home." She said smiling. Hermione grabbed a hand full of Floo powder.

* * *

Fred Weasley stood stacking the shelves at WWW. He rested his head against the wall. He hated his family, to be more exact he hated Ron and Ginny. They should have been in Slytherin. They were monsters. He had lost everything that meant something to him because of those little critters. Those little brats.

He ran his freckled hand through his red mess of hair. Fred wasn't as happy as he used to be. He had grown up a lot since _'the incident' _thirteen years ago. He no longer looked exactly like his twin. Fred's hair had grown and he started to get natural dark red streaks through it. He brown eyes now looked almost black, all because of her. When she left he couldn't eat and sleep, he couldn't be bothered to get a haircut he couldn't be bothered to do anything. It took a long time before he could be the same room as Ron or Ginny but soon he could stand it. He started to work out in the gym. But inside of him he felt like something was back, right where it should be. Fred shook the feeling when the door opened.

"Now lets be quick, I promised your mother that I wouldn't let you be exposed to any of this...really cool stuff." Said a woman looking at the shelves of _'Extendable ears.'_

"You dragged me here. I wanted to go to the book shop." Pouted the girl.

"Book? What have books ever done for anyone? Now these could be used on spying." The woman held up some '_Extendable Eyes'_. "Anyway your too much like your mother. I told her not to read to you in the womb. But did she listen? No. She read you Hogwarts: A history volume one, two, three, gold, palatum and Standard book of spells—"

"I get the point." Said the girl smiling as she ran her fingers across the spines of each box. "Anyway you are a lawyer you should be into books as well."

"Correction missy. I could use these to listen in on bord meetings and other low lawyer stuff."

The girl started to laugh.

Fred looked at George who was behind the counter. George nodded and he swapped places with Fred.

"How may I help you?" Asked George politely.

The woman looked up and saw George.

Fred might have changed but George hadn't.

She clenched her fist.

**SMACK.**

Her fist connected with his face.

Casey looked at her Aunty then at the red head man laying on the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Casey asked frantically. "Do you even know who how he is."

"That's what I was going to ask." Said Fred running to his brothers eyes.

Christine didn't answer, she just glaired at George's body, when her eyes caught site of his name tag.

"Shit sorry." Christine pulled out her wand. "I thought he was someone else. Let me heal him."

"No I'll do it." Fred said in a tired way.

Fred muttered a spell and George sat up straight away.

"Sorry." Apologised Christine helping George to his feet.

George looked at Christine.

"George Weasley." George stuck out his hand.

"Christine Madden." Christine didn't shake his hand though, because Casey had just clicked why her Aunty had just hit that man.

"I better be going." She grabbed Casey's arm and lead her out of the shop.

"How about we go out for dinner sometime?" Asked George with a _Weasley_ smile.

"Do you want to be hit again?" Christine called out looking over her shoulder.

"No not really." Muttered George.

When the door shut, George turned to Fred.

"I bet she thought I was you."

"Why would she want to hit me?"

"I don't know have you had a one night stand with anyone lately, that could result in you becoming a dad?"

"I haven't been with anyone since Hermione."

"Yeah well I know you love her and everything, but that is really sick. Thirteen years. Mate your really sick."

"Shut up."

"_Touchy._ Mate you really need to get laid."

"And you just got knocked out by a girl."

"So. At least it made you smile. You haven't had a real smile in years."

"Yeah well..."

"Yeah I get you."

* * *

"You did what?" Screamed Hermione.

"Punched George Weasley. But Hermione I thought he was you-know-who."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mum. I want to see if I can find my dad." Said Casey. "I am twelve and I need to know my father. Christine can only be a father figure for so long."

Silence.

"I have a big family that I want to know."

Hermione looked Christine for support.

Christine turned to Casey.

"It might not be what you expect." She warned. "He might have a wife and kids. He might not want to know you."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I need to know him."

"Why?" Asked Hermione.

"Because...I want a father. I want to be able to celebrate fathers day."

Hermione sat down.

"I want to find him, please let me find my father."

"Casey..." Started Christine. "I grew up with a single mother. And I went to find my dad he didn't want me and it really hurt. I understand that you want to see him. Really I do. But if you think your old enough to do it, if you think you can cope with it all then, if it's alright with your mother, I'll help you track him down."

Casey looked at her mother with hopeful eyes.

Hermione looked at her feet then up at her daughter. She was going to regret her decision.

"Fine."

* * *

_**Your like? I did. If you have any ideas please tell me. I'll be more than happy to take them on bord.**_

**_Love you._**

**_Chris-black_**


	2. A Little thing called lies

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter two**

**A little thing called lies**

* * *

Christine looked at her watch, pretending to look important. She pushed the door opened of the Department of Personal. And walked up to the desk with a blond woman sorting papers. Behind her was the motto '_If They pay tax they are here.'_ Christine could contain her self she had to roll her eyes at this.

"How may I help you?" Asked the woman in a dizzy way.

"I need to speak to your boss." Christine wasn't going to deal with the little people she was going straight to the top. Casey meant so much to her.

"Um…do you have an appointment?"

"Do you have an appointment?" Responded Christine. "Look I work for…" Christine eyes darted around the room "_Glass and Co_, a high profile legal ferm, and I need to speak to your boss for a high profile case."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Just go straight through. He'll be with you in a minuet."

"Thank you."

Christine walked through. She knew the easiest way would have to been to go back to WWW but she didn't want to face George again. For many reasons.

"Next!" Called a voice.

Christine looked around her. No one was there. Was he trying to sound smart and important. Once again she rolled her hazel eyes.

She stood and walked into the room. The first this she saw was a the name of the man. '_Harry J. Potter.'_

"Typical." She muttered.

"How may I help you?" He asked in a try-hard charming way. "Glass and Co. I never heard of it. Must be really exclusive."

"You would think that the Man who '_saved_' the world many times '_by himself'_would have better security wouldn't you? There is many ways they you could be killed. Like right now I could lift my wand and Bang you would be dead."

Harry smiled and leaned forward.

"I like a woman who speaks her mind."

"I highly doubt it."

"How would you know?"

"You don't seem the type who actually like a woman for her personalty."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I do like a girl with brains."

"Yeah two of them, and they have to be really big. Right?"

Harry found this quite amusing and he leaned back in his chair.

"So what did you come here for I highly doubt it's to talk about my type of women?"

"Ok I'll cut the small talk. I need to find someone."

"For Glass and Co.?" He smiled.

"Yep. Glass and Co."

"Well you came to the right place. Who are you looking for?"

"Fred Weasley."

The colour in his face dropped.

"Why?"

"Because I want to hand him over to the new dark lord." Snapped Christine.

"What's in it for me."

Christine rolled her eyes.

"You helped drive the one person he loved out of his life. So I think you might get to be able to sleep at night."

"I didn't know it was fake, Ron told me…" Harry stood then he looked at her.

"How did you know?"

Christine stood.

"Glass and Co. might be fake. But I know a lot of things that aren't. So tell me where the hell is Fred Weasley. I have something of his to hand to him."

"What is it?"

Christine looked around the office on the walls were pictures of him when he was at Hogwarts and next to one that had a picture of Ron Hermione and himself was a picture of a little boy about the same age as Casey.

"Who's the boy?"

"My son. James."

"Who's the mother?"

"Luna. She's died, giving birth to him."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. She was young."

"So you raised a son by yourself?"

"Not completely. I had the Weasley family."

Then an idea hit Christine.

She turned to him.

"Does James have a lot of friends?"

"Not really." He responded in a sad tone. "He doesn't fit in at school."

"If I get Fred Weasley's address, you me and James and Casey could go out for an ice cream or something."

Christine had leant many years ago when a guy was trying to flirt with her and Harry was eating out of the plam of her hand.

Harry smiled.

"Trying to set our kids up?"

"Or I could also set up a reunion, with Hermione."

Harry's face lit up.

"Yes that one, please."

Christine turned around and smiled at him.

"I would like a picture of him I would also like to have a home address for him and work."

Harry went through his draws and pulled out the things he needed to give to Christine.

"No wedding ring." Commented Harry. "I wouldn't mind if we went and got an ice cream together sometime."

Christine walked to the door.

"Trust me Potter. You wouldn't want to go out with me. Bye."

"Shit" He muttered.

* * *

"Hey 'Mione." Greeted Christine as she caught Hermione at the drinking fountain. It was Hermione's first day working at the Daily Prophet.

"Hey. How did it go?"

"Your going to hate me."

"What did you say Christine?"

"Um…I was going to set up a reunion for you and Harry."

"Christine!"

"Oh yeah he asked me out as well. These English guys must be desperate."

Hermione shook her head.

"So are you going to see Fred now?"

Christine nodded.

"Do you want to come as well?"

"I think I better. I mean I have to don't I? I can hardly let you say that I had his child."

"I think you go and get Casey and I go and butter him up."

Christine went to leave.

"I think you want to spend some alone time with George."

"Oh yeah. And on my way back I can have some hot and steamy time with Potter. Speaking of Potter, did you know he had a kid, to a chick called Luna?"

"How did you know that?"

"People trust me for some reason."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Out of the corner she saw a tall red head.

"I got to go."

"Sure half an hour."

Hermione scurried away.

* * *

"Came back for more, Hay?" Smiled George flexing his muscles.

"Ok George. Person. You don't want to be flirting with me. OK. I'm here to see Mr Fred Weasley."

"What do you want to do with me?" Asked Fred behind her.

"Mr Weasley,"

"Call me Fred."

"Well Fred, I am a lawyer. And I'm here to speak to you on a legal matter."

"Is it about the shop?"

"Nothing to do with the shop."

"Then what?"

"Your personal life."

"Fred doesn't have a personal life." Said George.

Christine ignored it.

"Um…Mr Weasley, Fred it's about Miss Granger."

Fred almost past out.

"What about Hermione?"

"Is she sick? Is she dead? She's dead isn't she? My family killed her, bloody typical. George shut up the shop."

George flipped the closed sine over.

"Hermione is fine…well heath wise. What you did to her really hurt her."

"I didn't do anything."

Christine shook her head.

"Don't give me that Bull shit." Said Hermione standing between the shelves.

"Hermione!"

Fred got up and walked over to her.

"Mr Weasley. I would like to advise you to sit down." Warned Christine.

Fred sat down, but George stood there staring at Hermione.

"You too George."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Casey popped her head out behind her mother.

"Who are you?" Asked Fred looking at her red hair and brown eyes.

"Your daughter."

Silence.

"That's why you hit me."

George looked at her. Fred passed out.

George bent down beside her.

"What's your name?"

"Casey Christine Granger."

"What a nice name." He turned his head to Christine. "Do you think she looks anything like me?" Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Nah she pretty."

"That hurt."

Casey looked at him.

"I have an Uncle." She whispered.

"You have about six and one Aunty. But I'm your favourite, right?"

Casey smiled.

"Yes. Of cause. So can I get this stuff off half price?"

"Nah." Smiled George as he ruffled her hair.

"Isn't anyone caring that my dad in nocked out?"

George shook his head.

"Since your mum left he…ah…didn't eat and was always fainting. Oh look he's coming too."

Fred sat up slowly he looked at Hermione then at his daughter.

Casey walked over to him.

"I'm Casey."

Fred wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

George offered her a hankie cause he was crying as well.

"Hermione, will you please come back to me?"

Hermione looked at Fred and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Casey wanted to meet you. She wants you to be part of her life. But I don't want to be part of yours. All I will be to you is the mother of your child. Not a girlfriend not a wife not a partner."

"Is their someone else?" Questioned Fred.

"No. But I cant be with you, ok. Your family hates me and you didn't trust or believe me. That's why. Come on Casey and Christine."

"But I want to spend time with my dad." Complained Casey.

"Casey do what your mother says." Said Christine as she bent down to Casey and Fred who was sitting the floor. "I'll bring you back tomorrow." She whispered to Casey.

"Thanks." She muttered.

* * *

"Mum he's not married or got a girlfriend. Why don't you want to give it another shot?" Nagged Casey, in a very Weasley way.

"We are not going to talk about this. Ok Casey. Deal with it."

"I HATE YOU!" Shouted Casey as she stormed out of the room.

Hermione broke down into tears.

"Come on Mione. She's a teenager she's meant to hate you until she needs money, then it either selling drugs or asking you for money." Explained Christine as she unloaded the shopping into their apartment.

"Comforting thought." Muttered Hermione.

"Didn't you ever tell your mum that you hated her?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I guess you had the perfect family didn't you."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Well you had the perfect family, your parents loved you, you never had to worry about money."

"You have no idea what my life was like."

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot…you where always trying to _save the world."_

Hermione looked at her with hatred.

"Voldermolt was trying to kill my best friend." When Hermione said that she realised that Christine never talked about her life before she met them, only little snippets like when her own father told her to get out of his life.

"I don't have to listen to this fucking bull shit. I'm leaving." Christine grabbed her bag and Apperated away.

Hermione cursed herself as she trotted up to bed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Christine stepped into the 'Three Broomsticks' and sat at one of the tables. Hermione knew nothing, nothing about her. That her father turned her away when her own mother was killed my Voldermolt in front of her. Who cares if he was a bloody werewolf?

"Is this set taken?" Asked a voice. Christine looked up and saw George standing there.

"It is now."

George sat down.

"Your not going to punch me again, are you?"

"No." She responded in a tired way.

George didn't know what came over him but with the fact that she could beat him up in the front of his mind he put his arm around her. Even more to his surprise she rested her head on he shoulder.

"Is it always this could here?" She asked.

"Pretty much and it's summer." He replied brushing some hair way from her face.

"I might move back home then." Christine muttered snuggling into him.

"No!" She looked up at him. "I mean, what about Hermione and Casey?"

"They have Fred now they don't need me."

George didn't want her to leave, he didn't know why he wanted her so much. He craved her. Last night his dreams where full of her face her curves her smile her long dark eyelashes her quick whit and her beautiful mouth.

They sat in silence for half an hour with his arm wrapped around her.

It wasn't long until they were told to leave because it was closing time.

When they walked out side Christine turned to George.

"Are you going to ask be back for a drink or what?" With this he kissed him. It wasn't like all the other kisses that both of them had it was something more, they both felt something.

"Sure."

* * *

Now I don't want everyone thinking that Christine is a slut. Because in the next chapter you will see why. Ok I think we all know who her dad is by the werewolf comment.

So any ideas. Please tell me.

Ok heres a poll and it's going to go over a number of weeks.

Who do you want Christine to end up with?

1)George Weasley

2)Ron Weasley

3)Harry Potter

Who do you want Hermione to end up with?

1)George Weasley

2)Ron Weasley

3)Harry Potter

4)Fred Weasley


	3. A Little thing called Romance

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter three**

**A little thing called romance**

* * *

George slowly lead Christine into his apartment. After Hermione, Fred wanted to be alone so he moved out leaving George with this perfect apartment.

George went to kiss her again when she stopped him.

"George, I don't want this to be a one night stand. I thought I did but now I don't. I don't know why but I kinda-like you."

George smiled.

"I don't want a one night stand with you." He kissed her again more passionately than before. "Is their anything else I should know before we continue?"

"I don't think so…besides the fact that I am a virgin."

George started to choke

"But your thirty."

"I never met anyone like you before. I was going to wait till I get married…anyway I'm twenty-nine for your information."

"Are you sure you want to be with me? Do you want me to by your first?"

She nodded.

"I don't know why, but with you I just feel so strange emotion."

George picked her up and carried her to his bed room. He placed her body on his bed and slowly started to kiss her. His hands wondered around her body and her curves.

Slowly he pulled away.

"I'll be back is a second."

George walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine. He grabbed two of his best glasses. He wanted to make this a night she would never forget. Spending the night with her was like a dream come true. He always pictured his perfect girl, and Christine was everything he pictured. From the way she ran her fingers through her hair when she didn't know what to say to how strong and independent she was.

George walked into his bed room and handed Christine a glass.

"You know I am willing to sleep with you, you don't need to get me drunk."

"Now Madden, it's a little thing called romance."

"Oh really?"

George kissed her as he waved his wand and an ice bucket appeared out of no were. George put the bottle of wine in it then waved his wand again. Roses filled his room along with candles and soft romantic music.

"Now that's what I call romantic." Muttered Christine snuggling closer to George.

"All for you my love."

He kissed her, their tongues danced together. He pulled out her pony-tail and begin to kiss her deeper. He rolled her over so he was on top. Kissing her deeper and with more love than he had ever kissed a woman with before. His lips travelled down her neck. He slowly pulled off her leather jacket.

His lips met hers again.

Her finger unbuttoned his white shit and she slowly took it off. Her lips touched his shoulder lightly, while Christine was kissing Georges neck and chest, George slowly massaged her left breast in his big hands.

"I think I have to take this off, my love."

Christine moaned "Sure thing."

He slipped her shirt up over her head.

After hours of love making they fell asleep in each other's arms. Like if they had been together for years.

* * *

"Mum where's Christine?" Asked Casey as she ate her breakfast.

Hermione gave Casey a worried look.

"I don't know."

"What happened? Did you two fight?"

Hermione nodded.

"Last time you two fought she brought home a kitten who ate my owl then ate my cat. She does stupid things when you two fight."

Hermione nodded.

"I know."

Casey moved in her seat and glanced at the clock.

"Mum can I go and see my dad?"

Hermione clamed up.

"I have to go to work. I don't have time to owl Fred then to wait for a response, cant you just wait until Christine comes home?"

"What ever." Muttered Casey.

Hermione kissed Casey on the forehead and left.

* * *

Christine woke up in the arms of her lover. His fingers stroked her hair. She kissed his chest.

"Good Morning, my love." He whispered.

"Morning."

George lifted her chin and kissed her.

"Morning."

"I better get going."

George pinned her to the bed playfully.

"I don't want you go."

She kissed him.

"I promised Casey that I was going to take her to her fathers today."

George nuzzled her neck.

"Oh ok."

Christine moved away from him.

"Do you want to have a shower?" Said George suggestively.

"No I better go."

"The shops closed today, so do you want to bring Fred over and maybe they could bond and we could _bond_ as well."

Christine pulled her pant up and kissed him.

"Don't get your hopes up, sexy."

"Oh baby. Don't be mean."

Christine grabbed her wand.

"Don't I get a good bye kiss?"

"No." Pouted George. "Cause I wouldn't able to control myself."

Christine gave him a sad look.

"Sorry baby." George got up and kissed her.

"Thank you. See you at Fred's?"

"Sure. It will give me something to look forward to."

With that Christine, left.

Leaving George wanting more.

* * *

"Sorry Casey lets go and see your dad."

Casey stood in the doorway looking at her Aunty with wet hair and wearing fresh cloths and wearing…make up.

"Are you OK, Christine?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Now hurry up."

Casey eye caught her reflection. Her ruby red hair was done in a thick braid. She was wearing a tight red top and she had stolen some of her mums make up, by the looks of it so did Christine.

"Do you think he'll love me?" Casey asked. "Not because he has to but because he wants to."

Christine looked at Casey and smiled.

"He does. I can tell."

"Really?"

"Sure now come one."

Christine grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her into the fireplace.

* * *

"Hermione?" Came a voice from behind her.

'_Shit'_ She thought. _'Don't look up pretend I'm not me and then maybe he'll go away and leave me alone. Ok now leave.'_

"Hermione! Hermione Granger. It's me Harry. Harry Potter"

Hermione looked up and saw her old best friend standing before her.

"Sorry?" Said Hermione giving the tall tanned Harry a dumb look. "Did you say Potter? As in famous Harry Potter."

Harry smiled.

"Well yes it is."

"Oh my god, the same Harry Potter who turned his back on his best friend and drove her away?"

Harry sat down at the set opposite her.

"Yes it is. I'm so sorry." He apologised grabbing her hand. "I only just found it out. I am so sorry. I haven't forgiven myself, I know you'll never forgive me."

"Oh you blubbering idiot." Smiled Hermione wrapping her arms around Harry.

* * *

Ron walked past the '_Daily Prophet'_ office when he saw Harry hugging a woman. He stopped, his red hair dropping over his brown eyes. Ron took a closer look and he saw the woman's face.

"Shit." He muttered.

Hermione was back.

'_Should I go and talk to her? Should I go and ask for forgiveness? Would she forgive and forget? Why did I do it? Why did Ginny and I do this to our own flesh and blood and our own best friend? Why did I let my feelings for her get in the way of it.'_ Thought Ron as he watched Harry and Hermione talk.

He walked away. Not today. Maybe later. Right now he needed to speak to his sister.

* * *

George stroked her leg sensitively, seductively as he and Christine watched, Fred and Casey bond. Casey was showing her father pictures of her childhood while Fred was doing the same.

George and Christine had decided to keep their relationship under wraps until Fred and Hermione have resolved all their differences.

Christine placed her hand on his and smiled at him.

"Nice hat, Christine." Laughed Fred pointing his finger at a picture of Christine and Casey sitting on the beach. Christine was wearing one of those big Mexico hats and wearing pink zink cream.

"Well I think it makes me look sexy."

"Christine can you help me make lunch?"

"What ever."

George lead her in to the kitchen and then pinned her against the door.

"I need you." He muttered kissing her mouth.

"George." She moaned.

He stopped.

"What?"

"Not now."

He turned to walk away.

"Honey. Their next door. I don't want to do this when Casey could walk in anytime."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Get away from our family, you stupid mudblood." Hissed Ginny glaring at Hermione with hate in her eyes._

_Hermione stood in front of her best friend dripping in water her eyes red with tears. Fred and her had just broken up. Her life was a mess. She needed her best friend but right now it looked like she didn't have one._

"_Ginny?"_

"_You heard me, you filthy Mudblood. My brother deserves better than you."_

"_But Ginny—"_

"_Don't but Ginny me. You whore." Screamed Ginny chucking a glass of water already at the soaked Hermione._

_Ginny stood in the doorway of the Borrow. Her body was placed so that Hermione couldn't get in._

_Hermione looked at the bags at her feet._

"_You told me I could stay with you."_

"_Well you know what you mudblood trash? I lied. And you also know what else. I never liked you. And Fred is better off with out you."_

"_Ginny. I know this isn't you. I really need your support. I'm pregnant, with Fred's child. Don't you want to be an Aunty?"_

_Ginny glaired at her the threw some coins on the ground._

"_Get an abortion you stupid whore. I bet it's not even Fred's. Stay away from my family." With that Ginny slammed the door in Hermione's face._

"_Ginny." Came a worn voice from the master bedroom. "Who was that?"_

"_No one mum. No one important."_

"_Oh. When's your father getting home?"_

"_I don't know mum. I don't know."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Ginny sat in front of her brother as he retold the story to Ginny about Harry and Hermione hugging. Ginny stared off into the distance. She never got over her crush on Harry, and when he got Luna pregnant Ginny hit the wall. She was even happy when her friend died. And she hated herself for that.

"I really wanted to go over there and say sorry. But how do you do that? Harry has only just forgiven us. I have missed her so much. Have you?"

"No she was a trap. Why did you even come here and tell me? Your pathetic."

"Ginny? She was your best friend."

"Yes Ron was. WAS! Not anymore. She made our mum sicker. Don't you love our mum, Ron?"

Ron shook his head and gave Ginny a cold look.

"How dare you say that?! I love Mum. But we hurt her more than Hermione did. We made Fred upset, we made him leave the family. He hates talking to us. We have hit her where it hurts most."

Ginny got up and flicked her red hair off her face.

"Ron. We did the right thing. Mum will soon see that and so will Fred. Everything will go back to the way it was."

"With Hermione sleeping with Fred."

"But that. That should never happen again."

Ron looked at his stubborn sister as she walked away from him.

She was going to have a hard time now. Now that Hermione was back.

Ron slumped into a lounge chair. He's mind went back to the night after the final battle. When he held Hermione in his arms as she cried because she thought Fred was dead. When he kissed her when she slept.

But she didn't remember all of this. How he told her that he loved her when she was slipping in and out of a coma.

'_I am pathetic.'_ He thought, '_I was Hermione's friend and hay maybe they could have broken up anyway but now I have no chance with her. Dam my sister.'_

* * *

Harry walked with Hermione into the local café and sat down at a table and ordered two cups of coffee.

"So what's happed to you since I left?" Asked Hermione taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Harry leaned back on the chair and thought for a second.

"After you left Luna and I found out that our safe sex wasn't that safe, if you know what I mean. Nine moths later my first-born was born, little James Sirius Ronald Potter. Unfortunately Luna was really sick after wards she died. So with the help of Weasley family I started to raise my child. Then I started up the Department of Personal. Now it's the first place anyone goes to for information on anyone. You."

"I went to Australia. Moved in with someone you might know, Christine Madden?"

Harry smiled remembering what happened between them.

"Anyway I had my Casey."

"Wait you had a child?"

"Yep." Nodded Hermione, "Didn't you know? I told Ginny before I left."

"She KNEW!!!" Shouted Harry slamming his cup down.

Everyone in the café looked at him.

"Continue." Said Harry red with embarrassment.

"Christine was really great. She took care of her and everything."

"So that's why she wanted Fred's address."

Hermione nodded.

"I would really like to met her. I bet her and James would get along so well."

* * *

Well do you like it? Well Ginny, what a slut. Sorry I don't like her that much in this story.

Ok heres a poll and it's going to go over a number of weeks.

Who do you want Christine to end up with?

1)George Weasley

2)Ron Weasley

3)Harry Potter

Who do you want Hermione to end up with?

1)George Weasley

2)Ron Weasley

3)Harry Potter

4)Fred Weasley

Christine so far has George in the lead with Harry

Hermione so far has Fred in the lead then Harry then George then Ron

Ginny has Ron....

Madoleine Tolkeinthank you for your idea I will be using it.


	4. A little thing called fights

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter four**

**A little thing called fights **

* * *

_Fred sat at the dinner table at the Borrow. It was a welcoming fest for Ron Harry and the brainy Hermione, even though they came home the night before. Fred never really got along with Hermione. She was to smart for him and the fact that his brother, Ron loved her, also came into the picture. Even though Fred and Hermione always fought and Hermione was his little brothers and Sisters best friend he couldn't help liking Hermione. But she was with Victor, Wasn't she?_

_Fred leaned back on his chair._

_Hermione was really beautiful, but she would never go for a guy like Fred, Would she?_

"_RON YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PRAT!" Screamed Hermione as she stormed down the stairs tears running down her face._

_She ran out the door._

_Fred decided to go after her._

_Hermione was sitting with her feet in the Weasley lake._

"_What's wrong Hermione?" Asked Fred sitting next to her._

"_Oh George. Remember what I told you before I left for Hogwarts."_

_Fred, normally liked to pretend that he was George and this was no exception he wanted to know what George didn't tell him._

"_Oh yes?" Responded Fred turning his head on the side._

"_Remember, when I told you that I was in love with Fred. And you told me that I should hold on to my feelings before I told Ron because it might be a passing thing. George, it's not. Every time I shut my eyes I see him. George, every time I hear his name my knees go weak. I cant help it I love him. So anyway I told Ron and he started yelling at me and saying how I was acting like no one my own age is good enough for me."_

_Fred couldn't stop him self. He kissed her._

_Just once._

_On the lips._

_Gently._

"_George…"_

"_Did you feel anything?"_

_Hermione nodded sadly._

"_GOOD CAUSE I AM FRED!"_

_Hermione jumped up and pushed him into the lake._

"_Don't you ever play a trick like that on me again!"_

"_Sorry 'Mione." He said as he pulled her into the lake._

_Fred kissed her again._

"_So you like me then."_

"_Sure do Mione." He kissed her nose. "In fact my dear Mione. I wove you."_

"_Don't you mean love?"_

"_Yes I do. I love you Hermione Granger."_

"_I love you to, Fredrick Author Weasley."_

_They kissed again, in the lake, with Ron watching from afar._

Fred back from his memory looking at his daughter as she left. His apartment.

* * *

Hermione walked into her apartment. It was a hard day. She really wanted to stay home and spend the night with her daughter. But she had to see her parents.

"Hey Mione. How are you?" Greeted Christine with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked. Casey who was sitting on the plush red lounge sat up.

"Yeah that's what I've been thinking." She said sitting up.

"I'm not happy. I am completely upset." She laughed. "Now you two better be going now you don't want to make your parents wait forever do you?"

Hermione looked at Christine and grabbed her daughters hand.

"We're going."

"Good Riddance. An other turning point a fork stuck in to road." She sung.

"I want what's made her so happy." Muttered Hermione to Casey.

Casey stopped.

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Why not little Casey."

* * *

Noise. And lots of it, came from the Borrow the warm summers night. It was the weekly family dinner, which consisted of, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy his wife Vanessa their children, Samson (16), Albert, (15) Arnaldo (15) and Peter (15) and the only girl Paige (12), Davie (7), Oded (4) Hamlet (2). Harry, James and Mr Mrs Weasley. Charlie and Bill where both at work with their wives and children.

"So happing with your love life, George?" Asked Percy, holding his wife's hand. He always asked this when they were pregnant again.

"Yes, Uncle George. What's up with your love life?" Asked Paige smiling at James.

"Found the one, Paige. You?" Smiled George.

Mrs Weasley clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Who is she?"

"Why are you thinking it's a 'she'?" Joked Fred.

This shocked everyone more that George saying that he found the one, but Fred making a joke. He hadn't since Hermione left him.

Harry smiled and nodded at him.

"When are we going to meet her?" Questioned Molly moving away from the stove.

"Oh…I don't know. We want to keep to our selves, but yeah she's pretty special."

"Fred what's this lucky girls name?"

Fred looked at his twin.

"I don't know. I didn't know George was dating anyone."

Molly looked at George and smiled.

"Oh your in love. I can tell. You look like Fred use to—Sorry Fred about that stupid witch left you."

"Mum you don't know what your talking about." Said Fred getting angry.

"Ginny told me—"

"Well Ginny," Said Harry looking disappointed at her, "doesn't know where to draw the line."

Before a fight could escalate James 'accidentally' put a firecracker in the oven and exploded it, which also included the dinner that Molly was making.

"JAMES!" Growled Harry. "Mrs Weasley, I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you, I'll shout you all to dinner now."

James lowered his head. He was much like his father, he looked exactly like James Potter (Harry's dad) unlike Harry, James had brown eyes.

"Sorry Dad. Sorry Gran."

Molly wrapped his arms around his body and hugged him so tight that he was turning blue.

"It's OK."

Harry ruffled his sons head and walked into the fireplace.

* * *

Christine sat at the bar, pretending to think up a drink to order. The fact was that she just wanted to leave Hermione and Casey with Hermione's parents, Victoria and Hugo Granger.

"Having after work drinks with the rest of Glass and Co." Came a voice from behind. Christine smiled. Even though she really liked George, Harry flirting with her was a real ego kicker.

Christine turned to him.

"Yeah well you know what's it like. Hard day. Just need a drink." She replied smiling, then she turned to the bar keeper. "Two glasses of your House red, one glass of Butterbear, and two glasses of fire whiskey."

"Or more like five." Laughed Harry brushing his body up against her back send shivers up her spine. "Thanks for telling me that Hermione was back. I saw and spoke to her today."

"Oh that's good."

"Oh Miss Madden."

"Arthur?" Mr Weasley wrapped his arms around Christine's body and squizzed it as tight as humanly possible.

"Come have dinner with us like I promised back at Azkaban."

"What?" Asked Harry.

"Miss Madden took on my 'War Crimes' case. You know how I had to have like five Countries in the commonwealth to believe my case, so in other words five Minsters in five different countries had to believe my case. She convinced the last Minster to believe me. She set me free."

"Really?" Asked George from behind her. "You set my dad free."

"You're his dad?" Questioned Christine.

"We both have the last name Weasley." Said Arthur.

"Well I thought because you were nice and kind you wouldn't have a son like that."

Arthur laughed.

"He is my child like most of them over there. So come one have dinner with us."

"I'm sorry Arthur, no can do I have to take these drinks back. But I'll see you around."

"DAD!" Screamed Casey from her table as she jumped out of her set and ran into Fred's welcoming arms.

Christine flinched and ran over to Casey.

The whole room watched with great intent as the red hair girl jumped into the male red heads arms.

"Hey sweetie." Responded Fred.

Molly Weasley grabbed her heart.

"Dad? You had a child and didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't his fault." Said Christine.

"He would have known if your slut of a daughter told him and you." Snapped Hermione standing with her hands on her hips and eyes blazing.

"What did you call my daughter you evil little girl?" Barked Molly.

"She called Ginny a slut. Because she has shagged every man that breaths. Ginny is a dirty slut. Aren't you Ginny? A slut of all sluts." Smiled Christine.

"Who the Fuck are you?" Shouted Ginny looking at Christine and Hermione.

"Ginny." Her mother told off.

"Christine Madden. And you are a slut. You know what dirty whore? I'm not scared of you or your family. There's nothing you can do to make me fear you. You have nothing that you can take away from me. You can do nothing. Even sleeping with Draco Malfoy to try and get Harry jealous wont do anything, because I'm the best lawyer ever. You try and do something I'll sue the ass off you, from losing money to jail time, and if I'm in the mood maybe the death sentence. So if anything, you should be scared of me."

Ginny shot Hermione a death glair.

"I don't like the way you're talking to my daughter."

"Really?" Scoffed Casey with her hands on her hips like her mother did.

"I've been brought up to speak and find the truth. And I thing Aunty Ginny is a slut. Maybe she should go and do some don—"

Hermione covered her daughters mouth with her hand.

"We better be off, Christine." Said Hermione pulling Casey out of the room.

"I've got my eye on you Ginny."

Christine turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh Arthur. Good to see you again. If you ever want to see your granddaughter please feel free to Owl anytime. I am pretty persuasive. See you later Fred, George and Harry."

"Bye Christine." They (Fred Harry and a love sick George) replied.

* * *

"Is that the reason why Hermione left? Because she was pregnant? And you didn't tell me your own MOTHER?!" Shouted Molly Weasley as she passed the room looking at her children including Harry.

"Look mum, I don't see why I have to be here, I and my brother here are the victims." Said George standing up to leave.

"Sit down!" Molly boomed.

He did.

"And why did that prat call you a slut, Ginny? And what was she saying about you have premarital relations with Draco Malfoy? IS what she said true?"

"I think Ginny is a slut." Muttered Fred.

"FRED!!!"

"Sorry."

Ginny looked at her mother.

"I told you I'm a virgin until I get married. Why would I lie?"

Arthur sat in his chair and looked at his daughter.

"Because you make it a habit to lie. Miss Madden on the other hand does not."

"You believe her over ME!" Shouted Ginny like a spoilt teenager.

"She didn't lie about Hermione being pregnant." Pointed out Harry as he pictured Christine, with nothing on.

"I did it to protect this family!"

"HOW!?" Yelled Fred. "By not letting me know my own daughter. By sending the one woman I ever loved to another continent? Making my life a miseries? Please Ginny tell me?"

Ginny started to cry.

"I _(Sob)_ did it_ (Sob)_ for our family."

"Stop with the fake crying Ginny." Said Ron quietly.

"Ron also helped to brake you and Hermione up." She pointed out looking very smug.

"RON!?" Screamed Molly.

"I'm not going to lie. I didn't do it for our family like I pretended. I did it for me. I loved Hermione longer than you. I could have taken care of her. But no. You had to take the one person I loved away from me. So I did it back to you. You knew I loved her. I even asked you for advice about getting her. And then you turned on me. You turned on me so bad that I wanted to end my own life. So I got revenge. But what I didn't expect that Ginny would send her away from our life forever."

Silence.

Fred sat with his mouth open.

Molly was muttering. 'This is what I rased.'

Arthur grabbed his quill.

"I'm inviting Hermione and her daughter—"

"Casey." Said Harry.

"Hermione Casey and that lovely Miss Madden over for dinner this weekend. Ginny I think it would be in your best interests to not come over this weekend. You understand?"

Ginny shot Ron a fowl look.

"Sure."

"I've got to go." The twins said before they Apparated to their different flats.

* * *

George walked in. '_Does Christine feel the same way?'_ He thought as her argument with Ginny ran through his head. '_Do I really mean nothing to her? Was I just a thing?'_

"Hey." Greeted a voice.

"How did you get in here?"

"Nice to see you too. Anyway I flooded. When I got here you weren't here so I waited. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Christine walked over to George and she went to kiss him but he pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Last night was a one off. Don't become all stalkerie on me."

Christine looked at him her eyes glistened over.

"Fine."

She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

His heart felt like it was falling to the floor.

"No Christine wait."

"For what." She growled. "For you to just use me again."

"No Christine—I am sorry, it's only because you said Ginny couldn't take away anything important to you."

"And you think your not important to me?"

George nodded.

"God your paretic."

"What?"

"Do you think that Casey isn't important to me? I said that to make Ginny feel like there is nothing she can do."

"Really?"

Christine kissed him slowly.

"Yes really. Now am I important to you?"

George picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

"Let me show you how much."

* * *

Ok heres a poll and it's going to go over a number of weeks.

**Who do you want Christine to end up with?**

1)George Weasley

2)Ron Weasley

3)Harry Potter

**Who do you want Hermione to end up with?**

1)George Weasley

2)Ron Weasley

3)Harry Potter

4)Fred Weasley

Ok no one got my joke at the end of last chapter. Someone voted for Ginny and Ron. I do not want them together.

Anyway so far

**Christine love life-**

George-18

Ron-0

Harry-6

**Hermione's love life-**

George-2

Ron-2

Harry- 1

Fred-22

I wont say who I want them to end up with cause I don't want to rig the votes…

Chris-black

Next chapter will have why Luna and Harry had sex. Christine see her father again. And you find out bout her past and Hermione starts to think about her and Fred…


	5. A little thing called home truths

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter five**

**A little thing called home truths **

* * *

_Luna ran over to Harry's battered body. A pool of blood was beside him his breaths where short and sharp and his glasses where smashed. The damp grass formed a nest around Harry. Voldermolt's dead limp body laid only meters from the hero's slowly dyeing body._

_"Harry." She breathed brushing some of his hair from his face. "You'll be alright. You won."_

_"Luna." He said in pain trying to get up. "The other night—"_

_"Harry we got drunk and had sex. Come on. Keep your strength. Help is on it's way--"_

_"No Luna. I am not going to make it—"_

_"Stop talking crazy."_

_"No I'm not going to make it. But Luna, I want you to know that I care for you a lot. The other night was one of the best nights in my life. I love you Luna."_

_His hand, which was covered in Death Eaters blood, touched Luna's arm._

_"I love you too." Luna bent down and her dry cracked lips touched his. "I'm not going to let you go, OK."_

"_Luna. I'm so tired. Let me go. Let me die like my parents and Sirius. Fighting Voldermolt."_

"_What about me, Harry. What am I meant to do with out you?" She cried as she cradled his head in her muddy arms. "You are my everything."_

_Harry's eyes looked into hers._

"_I love you. Never forget that."_

_Luna ran her fingers through his hair._

"_You have come to far to though it away. You have to live for us. For you, for everyone. You deserve a normal life now. And you have done everything to get it. And your not going to give up. You hear me."_

_Harry grabbed his wand and shot a burst of red and blue light into the air._

"_For you." He whispered closing his eyes. "For you." He whispered._

_She felt his body turn limp._

"_Harry don't leave me. Harry. I love you. Harry." Wept Luna as Ginny, a practicing Healer, ran over._

"_Harry!" Ginny grabbed her wand and did some easy healing spells._

"_Where's Ron and Hermione?" asked Luna and she and Ginny helped Harry to his feet._

"_Ron took her to safer grounds. Come on."_

_Harry awoke in a white room he looked and saw a blond head of hair holding his hand. He felt drips of warm droplets of water on his hand._

"_Luna." He murmured trying to sit up._

"_Harry." She cried hugging him. "I've been so scared that you…that you had given up your fight. Oh Harry I love you."_

"_I love you too. I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_Wanting to give up."_

_Luna kissed his forehead._

"_It's Ok."_

"_I love you, Luna. And the next time we have sex. It will be magical. Something you'll never forget. Something you'll hold forever in your heart."_

"_You've just come out of a three week coma. And the first thing you think about is having sex with me."_

"_Well you are the best that I've ever had."_

_Harry smiled as Luna laid next to him._

"_I promise I wont leave you." He whispered into Luna's ear._

"_You cant promise that. I mean you need to go to the toilet sometime." She laughed._

_Just then the door opened, there stood Ginny her eyes blazing with blind hate towards Luna._

"_Oh Harry, I have bad news for you."_

"_What is it Ginny?"_

"_My dad has been charged with war crimes."_

_Ginny started to cry and she snuggled herself up against Harry._

"_Ginny." They sighed as Harry put his arm around her. "How are the rest of the family?"_

"_Everyone is alive. Tonk died though."_

_

* * *

Harry woke up. His hands ran over his famous, trade mark scar. His fame his glory had gotten his son and his first love, but now he wanted nothing more than to just be happy. But he just couldn't become happy. It was all fake. He loved his son he love him more than life it's self. But then it came time for him to go to Hogwarts, Harry couldn't pick him self up. He felt so fake, everything in his life just seemed so fake. That was until Hermione came back, Hermione and Christine. Christine. She was perfect to him. Her stupid jokes the way she laughed. Perfect._

"Dad." Greeted James sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey Son. How did you sleep?"

"Same old. Dad who was that girl with the red hair calling Ginny a slut?"

"Casey Granger. Why do you like her?"

James blushed deeply.

"Oh my son is getting his first crush." Harry teased ruffling his sons hair.

"There's a letter for you." Said James trying to change the subject.

James handed his dad a letter.

"It's from the Weasely's."

Harry broke the seal and read the letter.

"We're invited to Mr and Mrs Weasley 50th Wedding anniversary."

"When is it?" James asked peering over his fathers shoulder.

"Next weekend."

"Is Casey going to be there?"

"I don't know. But we are having dinner at the Weasley's tonight and they are coming. You should give Casey some of that famous Potter Charm."

"What like your doing with Christine?"

"I resent that."

* * *

George laid next to Christine his finger ran along the a tattoo on her lower back of three Circles intertwined together **(AN Picture the Charmed symbol)** she looked so peaceful. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair. He gently kissed her shoulder blade before he got up.

He walked into the Kitchen and made him self a cup of coffee.

"Hey." Greeted Christine as she stood in the doorway wearing George's Cannons t-shirt, that came halfway down her thigh.

George smiled and flicked his hair.

"Has anyone told you how hot you look in men's clothing?" He flirted.

Christine smiled and took the cup of coffee out of his hands and took a sip.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you look in your Smillie face boxers?"

"Many. But mostly Fred."

"That's Sick." Christine went on her tippee toes and kissed him on the cheek.

George wrapped his arms around her waist puling up the shirt just a little bit.

George kissed her lips gently.

'_Say it.'_ He thought. '_Say it. She gave you her virginity. She must feel the same way. Say it. God Dam you SAY IT!!!'_

"I love you Christine."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I have to go. They'll be wondering where I am. Yeah. Got to go. I'll see you around."

Christine ran into George's bedroom and quickly changed into her cloths and Apperated away before George could run after her.

'_I am so stupid.'_

* * *

"Christine. Look we've been invited to dinner with the Weasley's tonight." Yelled Casey waving the invitation in the air. "And we've been invited to their Wedding anniversary. Isn't that exciting. I have to find something to wear. Will you come shopping with mum and me? We could go looking for an office for you to start up you own legal ferm. That would be so cool. And we could visit Dad. We should really try and get him and mum together. Then I can have a popper family. Not that your not part of my family but like you know with but with a mum and a dad. Do you think if they got together again I would have a little brother or sister?"

"Slow down, Casey. Of cause I'll come shopping with you. But first I need to talk to your lovely mother. Alone."

"Why?"

"Woman stuff."

"But I'm a lady."

"Eh no. Anyway we might see James." Casey blushed. "And don't you wanna look your best for him?"

Casey ran up to her bedroom.

"What did you want to talk to me about? Because if it is about me getting back with Fred you already know my answer."

"No it's not about that. I have been…kinda…sleeping…seeing George."

"WHAT!?" Screamed Hermione. It was hard to tell if she was angry or excited.

"And today he told me that he loved me."

"And what did you say."

"That I had to go."

"I see. Do you love him though?"

"I've just met him. How am I meant to know if I love the guy? He just moved to fast."

"Why are you scared of love?"

"I am not scared of love. You are!!"

"Did something happen when you where growing up?"

Christine face went red with anger.

"Love destroyed my mum. And it is going to destroy me."

* * *

Casey was running up and down the Alleyways looking into all the different shops. Christine was looking in Quidditch 'r' us. Looking for something to give to George, to make up for her leaving. And Hermione was waiting in line for and ice cream for the group. It felt good to be home. Her parents loved Casey and she loved being back. Her eyes drifted over to the WWW. She wanted to go in like she used to when she was dating Fred. She used to walk into the shop and no matter how busy it was he would give her a kiss. Tell her that he loved her. Ask George for a brake. George normally said no and Fred still took one.

Hermione's heart sank.

"He cheated on me." She muttered to herself. "Or that's what Ginny told me."

"Talking to your self, Miss Granger. And I always thought of you as the smart witch of your time." Said a voice from behind.

Hermione turned around and smiled.

"Professor Lupin."

"Please Hermione call me, Remus. You are no longer a student."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and hugged.

"It's good to see you again Pro—Remus."

"Same here, Hermione." They broke the hug. "I hear you have a daughter. How did you bring her up on her own?"

"Well I had some help from my roommate. What am I saying? She was like a second mother to Casey. That's her there that's my Casey."

"Wow she looks a lot like you and Fred. It's hard to see which one she looks the most like."

"And that is my savour. She has been my pillar of strength during the past thirteen years. That is Christine Madden."

Remus face went white. As he saw the girl he turned his back on all those years ago talking to Casey.

"Remus are you OK?"

"I need to sit down."

Hermione helped Remus to a seat.

Christine turned around and saw Remus. He could see the hurt and the pain in her eyes. He could read her like a book like her mother.

* * *

**Flashback **

_Remus sat my the lake out the back of his parents place. He went there every full moon. He was tired, transforming into a werewolf every month was tough and hard work._

"_Hey moony." Said a voice from behind. Remus smiled as he saw her beautiful face of the untouchable woman. Her brown hair that fell across her face. Her honey brown eyes bore into his sole._

"_Hey Bec."_

_Bec sat down next to him and her long fingers touched his cuts across his face._

"_Do they hurt?"_

_He nodded not able to bring his eyes away from hers. Rebecca, or Bec, used to date Sirius, and the in fact when they broke up that Sirius never gotten over her. Bec had moved on. But Sirius wasn't the only one who loved this woman, Remus had loved her all through Hogwarts and up until now. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't love this woman._

_Bec pulled out a square of cloth and dipped it into the cool lake and then started to dab it on the wounds._

_Remus couldn't control him self. He kissed her. To his surprise she kissed him back. She put one leg either side of him. Never braking their kiss. She sat on his lap running her fingers through his mane of sandy blond hair. Remus started to get hard with the girl on top of him._

"_Remus." She moaned into his mouth._

_He stopped kissing her._

"_Sorry." He muttered as he pushed her off him and made his way to the house. He opened the door to his own privet room._

_Bec ran after. She flung open the door._

"_Don't walk away from me, when I want to tell you how I feel about you."_

"_What? I'm a werewolf. Why would you have feelings for me? Just leave."_

_Bec slammed the door. With her still looking at Remus who was standing beside his bed._

"_I don't care that you're a werewolf. I love you." Bec pulled off her top and took off her pants with him watching with great delight. She stood before him in her underwear. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. But by looks of it. You do." She walked over to him and kissed him._

_Remus placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down on the bed. It wasn't long until they were both naked. Remus flipped Bed over and slipped his fingers into her. She moaned. All his dreams where coming true._

"_Oh Rem." She groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I need you."_

_Remus whispered his feeling into her ear as he plunged himself into her._

_That night changed his life for ever._

_That night he became a dad._

_That night she told him that she was going away for business and will be back in a month, but she never returned._

**End of flashback**

* * *

Christine saw him sitting next to Hermione. "Does everyone know bloody Hermione?" She muttered as Casey ran up to met the man her mum was talking.

"Christine this is my old Defence against the dark arts teacher Remus Lupin. Remus this in my very good friend Christine Madden."

"Hello." She said coldly as she offered her hand to him.

Remus stood.

"Nice to met you Miss Madden."

"Mr Lupin. Hermione I have a gift I have to give someone. See you around Mr Lupin."

"I hope so."

Christine rolled her eyes like she did when he slammed the door in her face when she said she didn't care that he was a werewolf she just wanted a father.

She opened the door for the WWW. Pushing through the crowd Christine made her way to the front of the shop then slipped behind the counter to the staff lounge. There was George sitting looking out the window.

She felt a, prang…maybe a bit more that a prang a wave of guilt when she saw him.

"George." She whispered into his ear.

He looked up. His eyes where so sad.

"What?" He snapped.

"I got you something." She handed him the bag, inside of it was the history of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He and Fred where both in it.

"Thanks." He muttered as he pushed it aside.

Christine stood there. She didn't know what to do. But right that second she wanted to slap him.

"I hate to burst you bubble, George. But your not the first one I couldn't respond when they told me that they loved me. But you are the first one I want to keep."

He looked up at her.

"Why should I care? Why should even want to stay with you?"

"You hardly know me. How can you love me?"

"Does anyone know you?"

Christine looked at him.

"Yeah your right no one does know me. You know why? Because my past has been shit. Ok. You know why I cant say that I love you? Because I don't know if I do, I bet if knew who I really was you wouldn't love me at all. So don't give me this fucked up shit about you loving me."

George grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why? Why wouldn't I love you? Cause I cant give you the one thing you and your family want. So let me go."

"What? What cant you give me? All I want is you."

"No you don't."

"Is it so hard to believe that someone can love you."

Christine pushed his off her and walked away with her head hanging low.

* * *

Hermione and Casey went into the shop to look for Christine.

"Dad!" Screamed Casey as she ran up and wrapped her arms around her fathers neck. He smiled at his daughter then he smiled at Hermione.

Her knees felt weak.

Her stomach did a flip.

'_Oh no. I love him again._'

"Hey Fred. How's work?"

"It's good. Hang on I want to give you something." Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a sack of gold gallons. "This is for child support."

"Fred you don't have to. I work. I can afford—"

"Well if it wasn't for my family we would have gotten married and I would have payed for it anyway. And you could have brought up our children and you could work when ever and what ever you wanted. Take it please it's my way of saying sorry."

"Thank you Fred."

Fred leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Casey saw Christine and ran after her.

"Can I see her sometime?"

"Of cause." Said Hermione. Fred lightly touched her arm.

"I missed you. A lot."

Hermione smiled and left.

* * *

Ok heres a poll and it's going to go over a number of weeks.

**Who do you want Christine to end up with?**

1)George Weasley

2)Ron Weasley

3)Harry Potter

**Who do you want Hermione to end up with?**

1)George Weasley

2)Ron Weasley

3)Harry Potter

4)Fred Weasley

**Anyway so far**

**Christine love life-**

George-18

Ron-0

Harry-6

**Hermione's love life-**

George-2

Ron-2

Harry- 1

Fred-22


	6. A little thing called smoke

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter six**

**A little thing called a smoke**

* * *

Fred went back into the staff lounge and saw George sitting there looking terrible. He was holding a thick hard back cover book with gold writing on it. 'Gryffindor Quidditch team: A History.'

"Who gave that to you?"

"Christine." Mumbled George moving it aside.

"Why would she give you a book?"

"To say sorry because I told her that I loved her and she ran."

"She didn't say it back? Hang on. Was she the girl you were dating? The so called _One_."

George nodded.

Fred sat down next to his twin.

"Things have away of sorting themselves out." Said Fred.

"What like it did with you and Hermione?" Snapped George punching the wall.

Fred got up.

"You know what mate. At least she loves me. She loves me enough to have my child. Unlike Christine."

George stood his eyes blazing with hate.

"Sorry Fred." George slumped into his seat again giving up his fight. "Maybe I'm just not made to be loved. Maybe I should just marry my job. Leave all the girls to Harry. He needs them, he has a so, who really needs a mum."

"You marry your job? I don't think so. You love this woman. I don't know what you should do. But do something. Forgive her. Go after her before you lose her."

* * *

Casey was running trying to catch up with Christine when she ran right into someone.

**BANG**

Casey fell straight to the ground.

"Watch where your going." She growled. Then she looked up into the chocolate brown eyes. He reached for her hand and pulled her up.

"I'm James. James Potter."

Casey blushed deeply as well as James. _(AN Oh young love)_

"Casey Granger. I am really sorry about before. I was looking for my Aunty she was running away or something. And I don't know my way around…and…"

"It's ok my dad saw her and went after her. He likes her you know."

"Really? Do you wanna—I understand if you don't—but do you want to get an ice-cream?"

"YES!!! I mean yeah that's cool."

Casey walked with James to the ice cream shop. After ordering their ice cream they adsorbed into conversation about school parents, pet and themselves. They clicked straight away. Casey was funny. James was smart.

There was never a moment of silence the conversation flowed easily and the fact was that they both where very much into each other.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Asked Harry as he held the upset Christine in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to talk about it." Came her muffled reply as she snuggled her head into his chest.

He tangled his fingers in her brown hair.

"Do you want me to find Hermione?"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly.

"Your really nice, you know. You are a picture of perfection. If only all guys were like you."

"You could always have me…if you want."

Christine smiled a cheeky grin.

"Thanks for the offer but—"

"You wouldn't want to get into a relation ship with me."

"Harry." She sighed.

"No I have to much baggage with a kid and everything. No it's Ok."

"Harry. I have way to much baggage. You have a kid, Harry. I don't care about that. But I have been through some stuff that makes me, what you say. Cold? Heartless? One of the two."

Harry leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"So have I." He whispered.

'_What about George. Shit I have to get myself out of here. Fast.'_

"I have to go."

"Did I come on to fast?"

"I sort of have a guy in my life."

"Oh…sorry I didn't know."

"It's OK. I don't know if we are still together."

"Is that why you where upset?"

"Some of it."

Harry gave her a goofy smiled

"Well he should wake up before he losses you to some hansom smart sensitive and really strong guy, like me takes you."

Christine smiled and winked at him.

"Sure. Harry what ever you say."

She turned around to leave.

"If you ever need to talk. My bedroom's door is always free." He joked.

"See you tonight Potter."

"Not if I see you first."

Christine laughed to herself as she walked away.

"I like the view from here." He called out.

"See you tonight Potter."

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the mirror it was the seventh outfit that she had dragged out of the still packed boxes, ironed and thought it wasn't her.

She wanted to impress.

Fred had picked up Casey early because he wanted her to get to know his parents before everyone else came. Hermione didn't know what to do about her and Fred. She never really had gotten over him. But the fact is she never wanted to get over him. Her heart belonged to him no one else.

She flung her self back on to her bed when she heard Christine muttering spells in her room.

Hermione knew what would happen next. When ever times got tough for her she would lock her self in her room and listen to music. It was her escape…or that's what Hermione thought anyway.

"I hate him." Hermione heard Christine shout as a sound of piano keys banged down making an out of key sound.

'_George? She can hardly hate George. Can she?'_ Thought Hermione as she sneaked out of her bed room and down the hall to Christine's.

_My lullaby,hung out to dry  
What's up with that  
It's over  
Where are you dad  
Mum's lookin' sad  
What's up with that  
It's dark in here_

Hermione half opened Christine's door and saw her sitting at a black piano moving her fingers over the keys. Hermione never knew Christine could play a musical interment.

_Why bleeding is breathing  
You're hiding , underneath the smoke in the room  
Try , bleeding is believing  
I used to_

Christine turned her head to turn the page and saw Hermione.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left with Casey."

"No I decided to come with you. I never knew you could play piano."

Christine slammed down the lid and turned to her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Is that the end of the song?" Christine shook her head. Hermione knew not to pressure her to hear the end "It's really good."

Christine turned back to the piano and hung her head.

Hermione took this as her que to walk into her room. She sat next to her and lifted the lid.

"You a really good singer."

"I wrote this song (_AN She didn't write this song but I am saying she did)_ when I was in seventh year."

"Really? You never talk about your past. What is it about?"

"My life." She answered softly before running her fingers though her hair. "We better get ready."

"Sure." Hermione got up and walked to the door. "How did things go with George?"

"You'll be proud of me Mione. I resited the temptation to hit someone."

"That bad."

"No I'm just kinky."

Hermione gave her a look.

"That bad." She muttered banging her head against the hard lid of the piano.

"Well just think you have a whole dinner with him and his family."

"And that well make me better, how?"

"It wont but it will make me feel a lot better."

Christine rolled her eyes.

* * *

"M-m-m-my name is Casey." Greeted Casey offering her hand to Molly and Arthur Weasley. "Nice to meet you."

Molly grabbed Casey around the waist and gave her a huge hug.

"She's so polite. Isn't she Arthur? Oh she's so sweet. I just want to bottle her up. Don't you?"

"I think her mother would kill her if I did, mum."

Casey blushed as Molly held her at arms length.

"She's so prefect. The perfect granddaughter."

"Mum she's your only granddaughter."

Arthur sneaked Casey out of the room as Molly and Fred started to talk about Casey and how Hermione and he should get back together.

"So Casey do you like butterbeer?"

"Very much Sir." Squeaked Casey as she sat on the set that was placed around a nicely set table, with golden candle stick holders and long white candles. Placed on a nicely pressed white table cloth with gold stitching. Her hands ran across it trying not to crease it.

"Molly made me set that table three times before she settled with that. She wants to make a great impression."

"I don't know why she bothered. I would have loved you if I had to eat out of holes in the ground." Whispered Casey.

Arthur smiled and sat down next to her.

"Us Weasley's have a way of doing things. Trying to impress. Your father and George tried to impress members of the opposite sex by being prank legends. Molly cooks to impress. While I—"

"Be nice and caring and everyone flocks to you?" Joked Casey getting a little bit more confidence.

"How did you know?"

"Christine tells me stories."

"Oh does she now." He smiled. "The best thing about being up on war crimes was when I got to meet her. She was someone important. She can switch in and out of Lawyer mode like that." Said Arthur clicking his fingers together.

"Yeah I know." Casey moved around so she could have a better view of Arthur. "Once I had this teacher who was making my life hell so mum went up to him and confronted him. So after that my marks for that subject started to go down. So then Christine went up to him and did her whole lawyer thing that she does. And then my marks where back to normal."

"So what is your favourite subject?"

"Defence against the dark arts."

* * *

George was sitting on his bed. The same bed were Christine became his were he showed her how much he loved her. Even though at the time she didn't know it. If she did what would she have done? George didn't want to go to his parents place for dinner.

He picked up a goblet and chucked it at the wall. It smashed into thousands of splinters.

'_He kissed her. My Christine. He kissed her._' He thought angrily. He couldn't pretend that everything was fine at the dinner table. He hated what those three small words had done to the best thing that ever happened to him.

The there was a light tap on his door.

Cursing George got up and walked over to the door.

He slowly opened it and saw her. Her hazel eyes her long brown hair and her soft skin that he ached to touch.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. She pushed past him and walked into his apartment.

"Listen here and listen good." She turned around to face him. "I don't know if we are still together. But Harry Potter kissed me. I am telling you this because I really like you. And I don't want to lose you. But if the only way I can keep you is if I lie and say I love you before I even know if I do. Then I will lose you because I don't want to lie to you. It's just the way I am."

Christine took a time to breath and then she looked at him not knowing what to expect. She stood there.

"Like? LIKE!? Like isn't good enough for me."

"George I want to make this work. I do really like you. I just cant say that I love you. Cause I don't know if I do."

"Make it work? Make it work by kissing my little brothers best friend?"

"He kissed me!" She yelled waving her hand in the air trying to get her point across.

"So I didn't see you slap him across the face and tell him to get off you."

"I was in shock. And how did you know what I was doing?"

"I saw you. You cheated on me."

"No I didn't. I didn't kiss back."

George held the door open for her.

"We are over. Get out! Now!"

"Fine." She spat walking away down the hallway.

"SHIT!" He yelled as he chucked another goblet at the wall.

* * *

Molly was catching up on all the gossip from Hermione when Christine knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Shouted Fred as she swang the door open. He looked at Christine.

"Not a word." She hissed at him before she put on a fake smile and walked into the Borrow.

"So how my brother?" He whispered.

"Do you want a smack in the face?" She responded through gritted teeth.

Fred smiled.

Then there was another knock on the door.

'_Not now. Please. I've seen too much of George as it is…hang on…he wouldn't knock on his parents door…"_

"Oh Remus nice for you to make it." Greeted Molly giving him a hug.

Christine shuddered and closed her eyes trying to make everything change.

"I might go and see Arthur." Lied Christine as she walked outside.

She made her way down to the Weasley lake.

"How did things go with your boyfriend, partner, what ever you call him?" Asked Harry as he sat next to her.

"Not so good. Broke up."

"Is that why you are so upset?"

"No."

Harry didn't push her for anymore information he just wrapped his arm around her and held her as he burred her head into his chest.

* * *

Ok that chapter has finished. The next on will have more of the dinner, with George arriving. Ginny finds some dirt of Christine. And much much more. The song is by Natalie Imbruglia and it's called Smoke

Who do you want Christine to end up with?

1)George Weasley

2)Ron Weasley

3)Harry Potter

Who do you want Hermione to end up with?

1)George Weasley

2)Ron Weasley

3)Harry Potter

4)Fred Weasley

Christine's love life 

George-32

Ron-0

Harry- 21

Hermione's love life 

George-2

Ron-3

Harry-7

Fred-36


	7. A little thing called finding out

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**Warning: This chapter deals with really tough issues. Like rape. It doesn't describe it. IT only mentions it. If you don't like do read thanks.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter seven**

**A little thing called finding out **

* * *

George stood looking at him self in the mirror. His red hair his brown eyes all part of being a Weasley.

"She doesn't love me." He muttered, when he got an idea.

It wasn't any normal idea it was a famous Weasley twin idea. Which meant that it was dangerous stupid and could get him in to a lot of trouble.

He grabbed his wand and Apparated to her Apartment.

With a POP he was in their living room. He felt so alive he hadnt done something like this for ages.

He made his through the hallway he opened each door to see which one was Christine. Then he found it.

He opened the painted door and stepped inside. Her room was full of boxes and boxes. He saw her bed it wasn't made which really confused him. Both nights she had spent the whole night in his bed. She must have come home and slept with out him. He stepped closer to her bed and saw little wet patched on her pillow. They looked like tear drops. His fingers touched them softly.

He turned to the boxes before he his conscience could get the better of him. He opened the box marked '_Memories through out Golderwarts.'_

Inside where pictures, report papers, and other tressures like a diary.

An evil grin spread across his face as he opened the book.

_Hello person who isn't alive and I shouldn't even say hi to,_

_I have come to the conclusion that life is shit. And love is for fools. Come on. My dad said he loved my mum and you know what I found in the cupboard where she keeps all my Christmas presents? Letters. From him. They go along the lines of:_

_I'm a werewolf. I cant love you. I cant be a father._

_Wow man of the year and father of the year. So he does know about me. But he wants nothing to do with me. But can you really blame him. I'm a fifteen year old girl who is nothing but a loud mouth who's highlight of the day is making my teachers hair yellow._

_There is one word to describe me…_

_Hopeless._

_But he wont want anything to do with me because I'm not a virgin. Well I tell everyone I am. But I'm not. When I was seven my mothers boyfriend thought it would be a laugh to getdrunk and to rape his girlfriends child. At least mum believed me and smashed his bloody face in. If I ever meet a guy that I love, and believe me I have to love him, and I'm about to have sex with him I'll tell him that I am a virgin. I want to put what happened to me out of my mind. Mum thinks I should see a shrink, but no way in hell am I going to talk about my life to someone I don't know. Actually I cant even talk about it to my best mate._

_Another reason why my father wants nothing to do with me, could be cause of all this treatment I'm going through. God I feel sick as a dog. No a dog that has been hit by a car then a truck then a stampede of elephants in heat. God and they say the magical treatment is better than muggle. At least muggle hasn't got these bad side effects Like never being able to have a child. But it reduces the chance of the cancer spreading and the treatment only goes for about two months and then it's finished. Yay!_

_Oh I cant stand this. I cant stand the fact that I'm always going to have this shadow hanging over me. My godfather is on the run from the law. He didn't even kill Peter. At lest he cares about me and my mum. He spent a month at my place. He told my mum that once his name is cleared he'll move in with us and bring Harry Potter with him. And you know what my mum did? She said that she couldn't do it. She'll only love Remus Lupin. I cant believe it. Sirius Black is the closest thing I've ever had to a father and she just turns him down like that. GOD! And now she part of this Order of Phoenix so knowing my luck she'll die and I'll be alone. I'll have to become some lawyer to pay my way through life and leave my dream. My dream is music. I don't have music then I'm not who I am. This music is my only way I can express my self. I cant find the word I write a song._

_Anyway I have a life to grin and try and get through._

_Christine—the girl who cant say three small words._

"Fuck." Muttered George as he ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

Harry watched Christine rub her eyes as she stood up.

"I better go."

"Where?"

"Home. I cant take this. I cant pretend. I just cant."

Harry stood up and grabbed her hand.

"No don't leave. Stay. With me, and the rest of the family."

"I just need some me time." She bent across and kissed his cheek and turned away.

She walked into the Borrow and she said that she was leaving.

"Why, Miss Madden?" Asked Arthur and Molly.

Christine looked at Remus then back at them.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend. I just need to be alone."

"Oh dear.' Said Molly giving her a hug. "I could always set you up with George if you want."

"Molly what about that girl? You know the One." Said Arthur looking at Molly and then Christine. "What about Harry?"

"I really have to go."

"Yeah." Muttered Remus.

Christine turned around and Apperated way. Back to her apartment.

She slumped to her bedroom and opened the door.

"SHIT! What the fuck, are you doing in my room? What are you reading? Why are you in my room?"

George looked at her.

"I needed to know you." He said in a whisper, he held up her diary. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?" She sat on her bed.

"It's hard."

George sat next to her and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry. Please you can tell me anything."

"I don't want your sympathy. I don't want pity—"

"Don't you want someone to talk to someone who will understand you? I can do it."

"You went through my stuff."

George looked at her.

"I wanted to know you. I wanted to know why your scared."

"Well did you?"

George grabbed her hand.

"Yes. Yes I did. And you want to know something."

"What?"

"It's just made me love you even more."

He kissed her cheek.

"But I cant have children." She said holding George in her arms.

"I don't care." He whispered into her ear. "If we get married we'll adopt. I love you. Not your eggs. You and only you."

"Really?"

George kissed her romantically.

"Please take me back. I am so sorry about what I said."

"It's ok…I think."

George laid down on the bed and pulled Christine down with him.

"I'm sorry for saying that you were cheating on me."

Christine snuggled her head into his chest.

"So you should be."

George ran his hand up under her shirt and stoked her stomach.

"Tell me if I'm moving to fast."

"Oh I will." She said as she moved on top of him. Her lips touched his. "You know I've never had _make up_ sex." She continued playfully.

"Well Miss Madden. Let me teach you."

"I am your student Mr Weasley. And I'm a bad. Bad." She kissed him and them smiled. "Little girl." George kissed her softly.

"There's something I want to ask you."

"Ok." Christine moved off him.

"When we first did _it._ Did you remember what happened—?"

"A little bit. But with you I felt like I was made to be with you."

George kissed her.

"And also…this might be moving to fast. But I would really like it, seeing you already have your boxes packed. I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?"

"Oh…"

"Don't feel like you have to say yes. I leant my lesion."

"I have to talk to Hermione about it."

"Oh ok—"

"No, George. I would really like to move in with you. Casey will be at Hogwarts soon and then Hermione can get with Fred. So unless she really wants me to stay I will love to live with you."

George smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"You know if you don't feel comfortable leaving her on her own. I can always move in here."

"I would like that. Now Mr. Lock that door. I want to be with my man with out interruptions."

"As you whish my love."

He moved away from her and shut the door, after casting a few spells he walked back to her bed. And she saw her send an owl out the window.

"Anything else my love?"

Christine pulled him down on to her bed and slowly kissed his neck, she moved her lips up to his ear and nibbled it.

George pushed her down on the bed. His fingers travelling down the buttons of her black shirt. She cupped his face with her hand and kissed him like he's never been kissed before.

* * *

"So does anyone know who Christine's ex boyfriend is?" Asked Remus helping himself to another serving of steamed vegetables.

"I think I know." Bubbled Casey looking at James who turned away and blushed.

Molly who loved a good gossip moved closer.

"She had just broken up with someone right?" They nodded. "So she wanted to be on her own. Right? Well wouldn't the 'boyfriend' want to be on his own as well? And isn't George running _very_ late?"

Molly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Why didn't I see it? They'll make such lovely children don't you think Arthur?"

Harry head Remus mutter under his breath.

"Good he'll take care of her."

Harry gave him an questioning look.

"But didn't she say that they broke up?" Asked Hermione knowing she has to remember all of this to tell Christine in the morning.

"But people brake up and make up all the time. Like you and Fred." Said Molly smiling.

"Ah we're not back together."

"No through lack of me trying." Laughed Casey.

"We'll see." Muttered Molly giving Fred a wink.

"Mum…I don't like that look."

Then a big barn owl came flying through the window.

"Hay that's snowy."

"But it's a barn owl." Responded Paige flicking her hair and giving her a cold look. You could see why Casey was the grand daughter that Molly liked most.

"I know. Isn't it a funny name?"

Snowy dropped a letter at Hermione's place.

She smiled as she opened it.

_Dear Mione._

_Ok My room is a-rocking so don't come a-knocking. George and I have gotten back together. I hope I'm doing the right thing. Anyway I really need to talk to you tomorrow. I have some news._

_GET BACK WITH FRED_

_That's not my news but it better be with you!_

_Bye_

_Christine._

"Looks like your right Mrs Weasley."

"Please call me Molly. What am I right about?"

"Their back together."

"Yes!" Molly clapped her hands together.

Harry looked down at his plate. He had lost his apatite. He wanted her more than he wanted air and food.

"Harry are you Ok dear?"

"Yes, Mrs Weasley. Just a bit tired."

* * *

Remus walked into his parents old home. They were dead now but God he missed them. He missed Bec most of all. Every week he would get a letter about Christine every week he would send it back saying how he cant be a father because of his condition.**_Flash back_**

_There was a knock on the door. Everyone in the Order looked around. It was not normal for the door to be knocked on. Remus stood and held his wand tightly in his hand she slowly turned the knob._

_There standing before his was a girl. No more than seventeen. Her Hair was down and around her face. Her hazel eyes looked so sad. She looked up at him._

"_Hello." He greeted as he lowered his wand. He knew who she was. She was his daughter. Every year Bec would send him a photo._

"_Hi." She Responded. "I hope this isn't a inconvenience I know you have a lot on your mind. But my mum…your ex, died. She and I where kidnapped by Voldermolt. Um she told me before she died to…ah…come and find you. Um well you see I don't know if you know this but you're my dad and well I'm left to you in my mums will."_

_Remus stood back and he watched her._

"_Do you have a plan B?" He asked._

"_Yes. But I want a father. Please take me in."_

"_I'm sorry I cant. I'm a werewolf."_

"_Do you think I fucking give a shit?"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Remus turned around and slammed the door in her face._

**_End of Flash back_**

"She hates me." He muttered. "I hate me."

* * *

George watched her sleep. Her head rested on his chest. He had marked her sunk his teeth into the curve of her neck. She enjoyed it. He held her tightly in his arms, he didn't want her to leave him once again he wanted her be in his arms forever. He kissed the top of her head.

He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mum. Mum! No come on mum. No mum. I'm here don't leave. I don't know what I'll do with out you. Help! Somebody help my mum. I'm not going to leave you. MUM!" Christine sat up. Tears where running down her face.

"What happened?"

"I thought I was over—George." She sobbed as she burred her head into his chest.

"It's over now. You're all right, I've got you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You had a bad dream. It will be ok."

She looked at him. She knew he really wanted to ask her why she was screaming out for someone to save her mum.

"She was killed." She said answering a question that he didn't ask.

"How? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Volermolt killed her. He tried to kill me but she jumped in the way of it."

He kissed her tears as they slid down her cheeks.

"It's over now. He cant hurt you."

"But he did. He still does. My mum was the only person who loved me for me. She would do anything for me. God my own fucking father slammed the door in my face."

"Remus did that?"

Christine nodded.

"He doesn't seem the type."

"Who is the type?"

George kissed her again.

"I love you for you."

* * *

"YES! YES OH GOD YES!" Screamed Ginny as she and Draco both reached their orgasmic state.

She rolled off him.

"Draco?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Would you like to pose as my _romantic _partner?"

Draco sat up. Their relationship was fine. They shagged when they had nothing to do. They would for fill any urges that the other had.

"What?"

"Listen there's this slut called Christine Madden—"

"Madden you say. Brown hair hazel eyes. Australian like to pick a fight?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"My mum and I spent sometime at there place during Summer in sixth year."

"Yeah well anyway, Harry has fallen head over heels for this Madden. And I want to made him jalousie of us."

"Potter and Madden?" Draco started to laugh. "She hated him when I was at her place. It was after Black died and she, God, her mum and her fought about Potter the whole bloody time."

"Really. Do you have any proof?"

"Sure do." He bent down and pulled out a tape. "She was huge is Australia. Or should I say Chris Black was huge is Australia."

Ginny smiled evilly.

"So Draco what do you say?"

"I say I want to make Potter pay."

Ginny lifted the sheets and started to suck him.

* * *

Remus couldn't sleep.

She was back.

Hermione the student he thought would become the first female Minster of magic with a child.

He shook his head.

Images of Tonks death where resurfaced in his head. The blood the intensity of her scream.

Seeing her again. Seeing Christine.

He wanted to say sorry. He wanted her to forgive him and become his daughter.

"What are you thinking about Moony?"

Remus sat upright.

"You scared the crap out of me Padfoot."

Sirius walked into Remus' room.

"So I'm taking it that you've seen Christine?"

"Yep. Hates me."

"You did slam a door in her face."

"Yeah and Harry thinks your dead. The whole wizarding world thinks your dead. How is that any different from what I did?"

It was true. Sirius Black faked his death so he could go after Peter and clear his name with out hiding from Fudge and his workers.

"I did do it for him."

"Really? More for your self."

"Oh and you've never been selfish? You could have had the woman you loved but you said you couldn't handle a child. Did you know every year for her birthday she would get dressed up and wait by the door for you?"

"Bec told me."

"And you still didn't go to one of her birthdays."

"Sirius when did you become so high and mighty?"

"Oh go bite your self." (_AN I loved that in the movie. It was just so funny I laughed so hard. Hehehe)_

* * *

Hermione woke up early. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she pictured him, Fred. Oh how she longed to be held in those arms again. She loved him so much. She closed her eyes as the morning air hit her.

She took her time as she walked through the streets the smell of the freshly baked bread wafted through her nostrils she closed her eyes and contended to walk towards the bakery.

"Watch yourself." Said someone as he grabbed Hermione before she fell.

"Thanks." She responded then she looked up at him his eyes brown and caring.

"Any time Mione."

She closed her eyes for a second time.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing. You know for the first time in along time. Almost everything is how it should be."

Fred rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone.

"Except we're not together." He whispered.

Hermione moved closer to him and felt him tense up.

"Would you like to have breakfast with us?" She asked.

"Sure." He mumbled leaning closer to her his lips only centimetres away from hers.

"Fred." She whispered.

"Trust me Mione. I wont hurt you. I love you."

His lips touched hers softly.

She pulled away.

"Can we take this slow?"

"What ever you want. Your whish, my lady, is my command."

"Well thank you, kind sir."

Fred took her hand and walked into the bakery.

They were back together.

This time he was going to make it work.

* * *

Harry woke James up.

"Dad! It six in the morning ON A WEEKEND!"

"Yeah but Mrs Weasley is coming over to baby sit you."

"What? Why?"

"I have to see someone."

"Is it Christine? If it is can I come as well I want to see Casey."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry said good-bye to his son and Apparated to The Lupin's,

He made his way up the stone foot path. Remus was keeping something from him and he needed to know what. And why was he so concerned about Christine and her love life.

He knocked on the Door.

He turned around as he heard a twig snap there was a big black dog. He'd see it some where, but where?

Remus opened the door.

"Harry. What are you doing here so early?"

"You have some explaining to do." He relied. He didn't know what about but from experience he looked like he thought that he knew something then they are more likely tell you.

"You better come inside. You too Sirius."

"Ok you've gone mad he's dead. I know I saw him."

"BOO!" Shouted Sirius not really knowing what to do.

Harry turned around and punched him in the face.

"I thought you were dead! Do you know how many nightmares I had over your death?!"

Sirius culched at his nose.

"Great right hook. Look Harry I'm sorry. Ok. I had to do it to get Fudge off my back."

"You could have told me. Both of you could have told me."

"I know we should have Harry. But at the time it seemed like the best thing to do. I lived at the Noble House of Black. And Sirius lived here."

"Speaking about that, house. Who got it in your Will. I got half your money. But—"

"My God daughter got it. Even though she wasn't aloud to go in it." Sirius shot Remus a death look.

"What's this all about?"

Remus took a deep breath. And started to explain the whole story.

* * *

**The end**

No just kidding not the end. We still have the whole Sirius is alive thing to deal with. **Wow.**

Ok the poll is coming to an end. And Fred has won…_or has he_. If you want someone to win, sent me heaps of reviews. So I can have a lot on my counter and you can have the person you want ending up with the person you want.

**Who do you want Christine to end up with?**

1)George Weasley

2)Ron Weasley

3)Harry Potter

**Who do you want Hermione to end up with?**

1)George Weasley

2)Ron Weasley

3)Harry Potter

4)Fred Weasley

**Chrisitne's love life**

George-37

Ron-0

Harry-25

**Hermione's Love life**

George-2

Ron-3

Harry-7

Fred-40


	8. A little thing called a question

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**Warning: This chapter deals with really tough issues. Like rape. It doesn't describe it. IT only mentions it. If you don't like do read thanks.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter eight**

**A little thing called a question **

* * *

Harry sat down his head was having an information over lode. First Sirius was a live. Remus had like to him time and time again. He need to tell Christine. But he couldn't. What would you say? '_**Hi I found out about your past from the man who slammed a door in your faceand alsothe guy who facked his own death.'**_

"Harry are you Ok?" Remus asked before he sat down.

"Besides the fact that both of you have lied to me. Both of you! I had a son and I needed all the support I could get. Some kind of God father you are."

"Now I am a bad god father. I was meant to take care of Christine after her mum died. And well I didn't. Your not the only one who has suffered."

Harry shook his head and then he looked at Remus.

"So what are you going to do about Christine? She has a right to know about Sirius."

Sirius looked out the window and then looked back to his godson.

"She does have a right. But I have a _right _to keep it to myself."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. Christine. Poor Christine.

"I've got to go."

"Harry don't be like that."

"No I have responsibilities and unlike you I see them through."

* * *

"George." Whispered Christine as she brushed his hair off her face. "George. Wake up."

He groaned and kept his eyes closed.

"Don't wake me up." He whispered as he pulled her down into his arms. "I am having the best dream ever. I had sex with the most amazing girl ever. Her name was Christine. And we went on for hours and hours and she screamed out my name over and over again."

Christine kissed him.

"But I guess you'll do."

"Get up. Breakfast is at seven o'clock. If you late you get the leftovers. And with Casey in the house there are no left overs."

"Ah true Weasley." '_And soon you'll be one as well.'_ He added mentally.

"What are you smiling for?" She asked as she got dressed.

"I just feel like I know you so well. Like I'm meant to be with you."

Christine sat at the end of the bed and smiled.

"I know what you mean." She replied smiling. "Now get dressed."

"Ok. Only cause Casey's here. When its just the two of us. NO CLOTHES! For both of us that is. We must have a naked Wednesday where you, meaning you, are not aloud to wear cloths. We shell call it nude Wednesday."

Christine shook her head and smiled.

"But the twist is, George, that it will be on _a Friday_."

"You never know."

"Put your cloths on."

George pulled on his boxers and a sports t-shirt.

"Can I go now?" He asked pouting like a little child wanting to go out side and play.

"One thing first." Christine sat next to him and slowly kissed his lips. "Come on."

"Ewwwww Lovers." Said Casey, who was sitting out side Christine's bedroom door, in a singsong voice.

"Hi James." Said George looking past Casey.

"James?" Casey quickly turned around and saw no one. "Ha Ha very funny."

"It was Casey. Very funny. Your much like your Uncle Ron."

She smiled like she always did when anyone said that she was like one of the Weasley's…well except Ginny that is.

"Mums not here. She's gone to get us some nice breakfast."

"Oh really. So I could have slept in."

"Oh shut up." Smiled Christine shacking her head.

"Yeah George. You broke her heart. You know you're the only person she's even forgiven."

George ruffled Casey's hair and walked into the kitchen.

"You thirsty?"

"George does James like me?"

"Ah I don't know."

"Why don't you know, George?" Teased Christine opening a bottle of Orange juice and waved it in front of his face to ask him if he wanted some.

"Oh yeah thanks."

Christine poured three equal glasses of juice.

Just then an owl flew into the room. It circled around Casey's head three times before dropping a letter in to her lap.

"Is it from James." Teased George.

Casey opened it and squealed.

"I GOT INTO HOGWARTS."

"Who got into Hogwarts?" Asked someone from the doorway.

"DAD…MUM…holding _hands_?"

A huge smile spread across her face as she saw her parents together.

"I got into Hogwarts."

"Who cares about that? I want food." George jumped over to his brother and grabbed the bags of freshly cooked bread.

"Mione before she goes I think you should give her the _sex _talk." Said Christine putting her two cents in.

Fred's face paled as he thought that his child, his little angel might be no longer a little angel…

They all sat around the breakfast table and talked. Casey couldn't get the smile off her face seeing her parents together.

There was a tap on the door.

Christine got up and walked over to the freshly painted door.

On the other side was Harry. He looked so tired and worn-out.

"Can I speak to you?"

She nodded.

"Alone."

Christine steeped out into the hallway.

George didn't like it one bit. His Christine alone with Harry Potter who had kissed her before, George wasn't normally a jalousie type. But Harry was the boy who lived, he was also a single father, and no matter what girl still thought that was so hot. He just hoped that Christine wasn't one of those girls.

* * *

"So Harry what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as Harry slumped down on the stairs.

"I know." He said to her. "I know bits of your past."

"Oh. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No ah…Sirius he's your God father right?"

"Yeah but I don't see where this has--"

"He's alive." Butted in Harry looking at her with sad eyes.

"What? How? What the fuck?"

"He didn't fall completely behind the death veil he jumped out at the last minute, so he could go looking for Wormtail."

"No offence Harry, but you've gone mad. I can take care of James and you can have a little holiday, in mental asylum."

Harry laughed.

"No he's very much alive. His living at your dad place."

This is when her '_wolf'_ like qualities started to show. Even though she wasn't a werewolf she did get angry very, very quickly and this anger made enabled her to do things that she normally wouldn't do.

"Once again." She muttered under her breath as her face turned red. "Once again."

She got up her fist clamped shut. Christine stormed back into the apartment and went straight into her room. After grabbing her wand she walked back into the Kitchen.

"George I'll see you later." And with that she Apparated to her 'fathers' house.

* * *

"Sit up straight boy. God doesn't your mother teach you manners?" Hissed the blond father.

"Sorry Father. Mother hasn't been around lately."

"That's right father, mother has been out and about. She really brings disgrace to the name wizard. She's with some muggle." Said a blond girl no older than thirteen as she looked at her twin brother.

"I am glad she never held the name Malfoy. It's ok, Karla. Your mother was nothing but a slut all though Hogwarts. And Rico your sister tells me that you have make Seeker. Congratulations."

"Thank you father."

Draco Malfoy. Hardly parent material, is he? But he was a good, not great father to his '_ligament_' children as his own father put it. Cho Chang didn't pass seventh year first time around so she came back and did it again. On the way she also did Draco Malfoy a few times, which resulted in the '_Evil Twins_.' As Gryffindor so kindly named them. Draco was going to do the noble thing and marry her, but it seemed when he was about to ask her for her hand in marriage he caught her in an act of love with…Crab. So Draco settled for a part time father. No one actually knew that the '_Evil Twins'_ where actually Draco Malfoy's. When asked the '_Evil Twins'_ would say that their father died and Draco, their 'uncle', takes care of them. It's the Malfoy way to save face.

Draco had a plan, a plan to hurt Hermione, as Ginny, his floozy, wanted so much. His son Rico was what you call charming. A bit like his father. He was going to get Casey. Either to be in Slytherin or as his own personal pleasure machine.

* * *

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PRICK! I HAVE NO BLOODY CLUE WHY MY MUM EVER LOVED YOU!" Shouted Christine as she swang the door open of Remus' house.

The bang of the door shutting echoed though out the house.

"Hi Christine." Squeaked Remus standing in front of her. "I 'spose that Harry told you."

She raised her and slapped him hard across the face leaving an imprint of her hand on his cheek.

"You are paretic. Never. Never in my life have I been disgraced that you were my father. Even when you bloody well slammed a door in my face, and when I found letters that my mum sent you and your responses, but now. But now you worthless piece of crap, I am. I hate you beyond words." She said in a cold hurtful voice.

"Come on that's a bit cold." Said Sirius from behind her. For the second time that day Sirius was punched in the face.

"And you. Where do I start? I trusted you. My mother trusted you and for 15 years I thought you were dead. Because of you my mother joined the order to get revenge. And you know what. She died because of it. You were the closest thing I've ever had to a father, seeing this one," she pointed at Remus, "this one doesn't even give me the decency of a birthday Card."

Sirius got up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

Christine rolled her eyes.

"Both of you at some time or another said that you loved my mum. But the truth is you don't. You don't love anyone but your selves." She looked at them with icy eyes. "What would Prongs say if he could see you now? You, Remus Lupin disowned your child. And you Sirius Black. You where meant to take care of Harry and me when my mum died and what did you do? You turned your back on us. And you say you're nothing like your parents."

She turned around angry and really upset. She stormed out of the house leaving them alone.

Alone.

With nothing but guilt.

* * *

Hermione started to worry about Christine, it was six hours since she last saw her. Harry had only said that she was going to sort out some unfinished business, God only knows what that means. Hermione had never seen her, Christine, so angry, you could practically see the steam coming from her ears.

"She'll be OK." Said Fred from the doorway of Hermione's bedroom. "George has gone looking for her."

Silent tears ran down her face.

Fred walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry." He said in a hushed voice. "Hermione cried then I cried Casey laughed. She's such a little trooper."

"When did you start watching the Simpsons?"

"Um…after you left."

She smiled.

"I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered into her ear.

"Fred." She moaned softly as she pulled him down on her bed. "I want to have a life with you, more than just the fact that your Casey's father.

"So do I."

"I was thinking…maybe…only if you want…I'm going back on everything I said about taking it slow…but would I like to live with you."

"Of cause. Now should I move in here or move out into my place?"

"Or." Said Hermione pressing her finger up against his lips. "We could buy a house together. And we could start thinking about having a bigger family."

Fred smiled. A huge smile. One of those smiles that take up most of your face.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Um…YES!"

"What are you yessing about? Asked Casey as she jumped on the bed with her parents.

"We are going to buy a house together."

"Meaning your moving in together. Meaning that you'll have little brothers and sisters for me to teach to have an army of them."

"Yes. Right."

Casey screamed on the top of her lungs.

No one could take this away…or could they?

* * *

Molly Weasley smiled as George left the Borrow. Not because he was leaving, but because of where he was going. Molly was a romantic. A real big softy. A bit like Arthur, but Arthur wasn't hell bent on being a Grandfather.

"Arthur!" She called out.

"Yes love."

"I think everything is in place with those twins. George told me that Fred and Hermione are back together. You know what that means?"

"More Grandchildren?"

Molly nodded.

**

* * *

**

It was late the stars twinkled above Christine's head.

'_I should really get home. They'll be worried. George would be worried. Oh I miss George. I cant believe they did that to me. If it wasn't bad enough my own father abandoning me when my mum died I have to deal with this. Why cant I have an easy life? Why cant I have a high school sweet heart that I end up marrying and having the two point five children with. But no. I cant even have children.'_

Christine was sitting in a muggle park. Trees made a canopy over her head. She was sitting on a park bench watching the creek babble by. She had spent the whole day there. She knew no one should find her. She just wanted to be alone. To think. But she had done to much thinking. To many dry sobs. She wanted her mum.

'_Why couldn't he have died instead of my mum. She was kind she told care of me. What has my so called father done for me. Lie!'_

"Miss Madden, may I join you?" Christine looked up to the kind voice and saw a very old man with a long white beard. He was wearing maroon robes with silver stars on them.

"Sure."

He sat down and looked at her over his half moon glasses.

"When you mother was young, when ever she was upset she would sit by any lage body of water."

Christine looked up at him.

"Yes. Yes I knew your mother. I knew her very well. She liked to make trouble. She was a bit of a hell raiser. Once she shaved a Potions Professor hair off with a muggle raiser no spell could bring his hair back."

Christine smiled.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh Ok. Hermione always goes on about you."

Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Miss Madden." He said as if he was about to tell her something important. "There are reasons why things happen. Why your mother died, why your father lived. These questions people don't often know why but there is always a reason."

"I know why my father is alive." She said, Dumbledore gave her a questioning look, "He's there so I know not to make the same mistakes my mum did."

"What like falling in love? I'm sorry Miss Madden it's a bit late for you to stop that."

Christine blushed.

"George Weasley, he was a bit of a hell raiser as well." Christine smiled and looked back up at him. "But what about Mr Potter. You used to hate him didn't you? But you got over that pretty fast."

"I don't like him like that. He's more like—"

"A connection to your mother."

"I was going to say brother but what you said could also be true."

"Have faith." He whispered before he disappeared.

"Christine!" Shouted out a panicked voice.

"I'm over here." Christine called back.

George saw her and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I was so scared." He muttered into her hair. "I thought you might have gone back to Australia."

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered back. "What's this?" Christine reached into George's coat pocket and pulled out a felt box. George went pail as she opened it. There in the centre of the box was a diamond ring with a gold band incrusted onto the gold band was little diamonds.

She looked at George who was now knelling beside her.

"Christine from the first day I met you, after the shock of being hit by you worn off, I realised that I loved you and that I was meant to be with you for the rest of my life. I know we only know each other for a week. But my parents knew each other a day before he asked her to marry him. What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up beside you falling asleep next to you. Christine Elizabeth Madden will you marry me?"

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at him then the ring.

He nodded.

Tears rolled down her face.

"Sorry I didn't know you would hate the idea that much."

"No I'm happy. Yes. I'll marry you."

"Really? This isn't a joke."

"No I love you, you fool. I want to marry you."

George's face broke out into a huge smile as he slipped the ring on her finger. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhh. I smiled so much writing this bit. I secretly wanted Harry to win the Poll. But I'm happy I got to write this. Ok the poll has ended. And I think we all know who got with whom.**

**Also I would like to thank those 102 reviews I'm so happy. Three numbers.**

**This is no way near the end. Ok. We have this whole thing about Draco's and Ginny's black mail. Two unexpected surprises. Harry will find a girl. Ron…well I was reading over what I had written and I realised that I hardly talk about Ron so he'll be in it a bit more. Remus will win Christine trust…But how? Um what else…Something to do with Draco's kids. And also Christine gets a job and finds out something sad about Ginny's past. I don't know if it would make us like her or not. But it is something SHOCKING!**

**Any way I was thinking when I finish this I might do one about Casey at Hogwarts. Would anyone read that if I did it? Of cause I would make it a couple of years in the future cause I really don't know how to write a thirteen-year-old person. Even though I was on once.**

**Please if anyone has any ideas PLEASE tell me. It took so long to write this.**


	9. A little thing called Ginny’s secret

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**Warning: This chapter deals with really tough issues. Like rape. It doesn't describe it. IT only mentions it. If you don't like do read thanks.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter nine**

**A little thing called Ginny's secret **

* * *

Two week passed since George popped the question to Christine and still hadn't told anyone. George was keeping it to him self as well they decided to the family dinner. The Wedding Anniversary Party went well. It is now a known fact to everyone but James that Casey likes him, and the other way around. Everyone found it sweet except Paige. Molly didn't really like Paige she was a bit like Percy and Draco Malfoy mixed in together that aren't good. At school Paige wouldn't be seen with James Potter, son of Harry Potter, nerd…well he wasn't really a nerd but no one really liked him.

Christine wore the engagement ring ever since George gave it to her. The last couple of weeks had been eventful. Harry and Christine had become best of friends, Harry realised that he really didn't love Christine she was just unlike any other girl he had ever met, George and Fred hired more staff so they spend time with their families. Ron had burred himself into his work, Christine had got a job working as a legal rep. for the Wizard force. Hermione had now become one of the most popular Journalist for the Daily Prophet, she wrote about what Fudge was doing, normally how bad he was.

Harry and Christine had avoided Remus and Sirius as much as humanly possible.

* * *

Christine opened the door for her office before she quickly took a glance at her ring. Only one day until she could tell anyone about her up coming wedding.

There was a tap on her door.

"Miss Madden are you free?"

There in front of her stood a middle aged woman clutching a piece of parchment in her withered hand.

"I'm taking it that it's a personally matter."

The woman nodded.

Her name was Ella, she was a really in the force but now she had a desk job she was really sick and they didnt have the heart to fire her.

"Take seat."

"I hope you don't think less of me because of this. But I heard you had connections in the department of personal…"

"Who are you looking for?" Christine asked looking at the woman.

"Well I was forty and I never had a real man in my life an I wanted a child so I adopted one. My little Rena, who's not so little anymore," The woman gave a laugh "well she wants to meet her natural mother. I know hardly anything about her all I know is that she was rapped during the war and she only found out that she was pregnant at six months."

Christine nodded at the old woman who's face was stained with tears.

"I understand."

"I don't think you do Miss Madden." Ella started. "I haven't got long in this world. And it's really important that Rena meets her mother, because once I'm gone she'll have no one. I need to know she will be going some where she'll be loved. I know this woman loved her very much because she gave her such a nice name."

Christine nodded.

"I'll find her for you. Do you have a birth certificate? And a photo?"

The woman nodded. With shaky hands she handed it Christine then she gave her the photo of the child then made a fable excuse to leave.

Christine opened up the birth certificate. It read:

_**Childs name: **Rena Oliva_

Christine skimmed through the rest until she reached birth mother.

_**Birth mother:** Virginia Molly Weasley_

"Oh Shit." Muttered Christine. "Holly hell. Shit bugger bitch bum."

Christine continued to curse until it was her lunch brake. Perfect time to catch Ginny. It was a Friday and every Friday Ginny would visit Ron for lunch. She just hopped that today Ginny hadn't changed her plans.

Christine ran out of her office and caught Ginny right when she was about to walk into Ron's office.

"Ginny." She puffed, "I need to talk to you."

Ginny looked down her nose at her.

"I have nothing to say to you. _Home wreaker_"

"I do. Rena."

Ginny's face went white.

"How did you…I didn't tell anyone."

"So it's not some sick joke someone's playing on me."

Ginny shook her head.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Ginny nodded and walked away from Ron who was waiting to go out with lunch with his sister.

"I'll just have lunch with someone else then." Muttered Ron walking away.

* * *

"George there is something wrong with Christine." Said Ron as he walked into the shop.

George silently started to panic. His mind went to her cancer. Has it come back?

"What happened?"

"She's taken Ginny out to lunch."

"Don't worry the poor man, Ron. You know how he is when it comes to Christine." Teased Fred as he poked his twin.

"Shut up." He muttered.

Ron and Fred laughed really hard.

"What about you and Hermione."

Ron went silent.

Fred went red.

All was right in the world.

* * *

"So does anyone know?" Asked Christine as she poured Ginny a cup of coffee.

"No. Their too ashamed of me as it is." Sobbed Ginny.

"You were rapped. It's nothing your family would be ashamed of." Christine wrapped her arm around her.

"But I had a child out of wedlock—"

"So has Harry and George. And your mum still loves them."

"But it's different. I'm a girl, the first Weasley girl for like three generations, it would be total different for me."

Christine hugged her.

"You have to tell your parents. The truth finds a way to get out. And how hurt would your parents be if they found out from someone else."

Ginny nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone." Begged Ginny.

Christine nodded and reached to her desk and pulled out a photo of Rena.

"She wants to meet you."

"I guess you want to know what happened."

"Well it would help me understand."

"Well the war was coming to an end and the Death Eaters where kidnapping any female that they could, mainly because they knew they where losing and wanted some fun before they obtained the kiss. I was taken on the second last of the war. I was swamped by three male Death Eaters they brought me to a dark dungeon they tied me up and they—" Christine put a comforting hand on her arm. "Six month later I felt a kick, I was wondering why I was putting on weaight, anyway I couldn't have an abortion so I told my family that I was going away on holiday and then I gave birth to my little baby girl." Ginny let out a huge sob. "A nurse took pity on me and she let me hold her. She was so little and perfect I wanted to keep her but I couldn't just turn up at home holding a child in my arms. So I named her and gave her to the woman who ran an adoption agency. I pretended to me that she was a still born but I couldn't. There isn't a day that went by that I didn't think about her."

"You should never have gone through that alone."

"Hermione did."

Christine got up and kneeled beside Ginny. "I know some of what your going though. Or what you went through. I was rapped, a long, long time ago. By my mother's boyfriend."

"Really?"

Christine nodded slowly.

"Who would have thought when we first met that we would be sharing deep dark secrets with each other." Smiled Ginny.

"Yeah."

Ginny's eyes trailed down to her hand and she smiled.

"So when did he ask you?"

"What?"

"George, when did he ask you?"

Christine grinned as she showed Ginny the ring.

"We haven't told anyone."

* * *

"So James where do you want to go first?" Asked Casey as they looked into all the shop windows.

"Where do _you_ want to go first?" Replied James giving her a cheesy grin.

"I asked you first."

"No I asked _you_ first."

"No I think if you go back in time you will find out that I asked first."

"No I sadly think your mistaken."

Casey's face was going reder and reder.

"Fine I need some new bras why don't we go into _Bras and things_?"

James looked at her in total disbelief.

"Or we could always not." He said as he tried to look at her in the eye but found it no use so he looked at the ground.

"But don't you want me to get the support I need?"

James started to blush. He looked up at her.

"Fine then I need a cup, for you know that part of my body."

"That will be hard to find one that small." She laughed.

"I would like you to know that I have quite a big—"

"James. Stop. To much info."

"What can I say all the guy want one as big as mine."

"Keep dreaming Potter." She muttered as she opened her fathers shop's door.

"Hold on." Said James grabbing her arm, "I want you to meet someone."

"Fine."

"Hey Rena!" Shouted out James.

A girl with dead straightred hairthat came to her shoulderslooked turned around.

"Rena this is Casey. Casey this is Rena."

Rena had starry blue eyes and her pail skin was scattered in freckles.

"Hi. So are you James only friend?" Asked Casey smiling at Rena.

"Well that's what he thinks. I'm the only one that says hi to him." Laughed Rena playfully punching James in the arm.

James looked at both the girls and smiled.

"This is perfect." He said draping his arms around both of the girls shoulders. "Now I have two friends."

Both the girls rolled their eyes.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Potty and his girlfriend." Hissed a blond head girl who was standing next to another blond guy.

"For the last time I'm not his girlfriend." Snapped Rena.

"Who is this?" Asked the blond guy taking Casey's hand and planting a kiss on it.

James dropped his arms from the girls shoulders and punched the blond guy in the face.

"Don't touch her you hear!" As James jumped on him and started to beat him up

The blond girl took a step closer to Rena.

Casey tried to pull James off the blond. James reluctantly jumped off him.

"Well see you at school, filthy half blood." She hissed.

"Oh I look forward to it." She responded half heartedly.

"You too new girl."

Casey glaired at her.

"I do have a name."

The blond guy stood up blood dripping from his lip nose and a start of a black eye was very clear.

"I'm Rico and this is my sister Karla Malfoy. Hopefully you'll be in the best house Slytherin." Rico said as blood dripped from his nose.

"Doesn't Slytherin breed Death Eaters?" Said Casey smiling.

"We breed fighters, unlike Gryffindorks who breed loser."

"Yeah like fighting for Voldermolt is so noble." Bit Rena.

"Hey I'm in Gryffindor. Don't bag it." Said Casey as she grabbed James and Rena's arm and walked off.

"I'll see you around Gryffindor. You can count on that."

"God I want to kill him." Muttered James.

* * *

_The next day!_

"I am a total fool."

"Well deh Mooney. She was a great kid but now she hates you. Do you see where slamming a door in her face made her?" Responded Sirius sitting at the dinner table eating out of a bowl of hot greasy chips with salt on them, Remus gave it a disapproving look as he took a swig out of his cup of water. "Hay I'm already dead." Sirius muttered with a mouth full of chips.

Remus looked out the window. His daughter hadn't spoken to him, not that he blamed her, he lied to her countless times. But he never thought that she would stay so mad at Sirius. They were meant to be close. That was going to be his excuse to see her.

"She's pissed Mooney. She wont come around for a while." Informed Sirius. Remus hated the fact that he knew more about him daughter than he did.

'_It's your own fault Remus. You and your stupid pride.'_

Then there was a heavy knock on the door.

Hope filled Remus like it did every time an owl come or there was a knock on the door.

"You better get it, I'm dead, remember."

Remus got up and opened the door. There stood his daughter not looking too happy.

"Hi." He squeaked as he looked at his daughter.

"May I come in I have something I need to tell you both of you, even the dead one."

Remus let his daughter.

"Ah Christine. The prodigal daughter returns to the nest of _love_."

"Shut up Sirius. George and I are making an announcement to night and I thought seeing that I am nothing like both of you that I will tell you so you don't find it out by someone else."

"Ok what is it?"

"I'm getting married. To George."

Silence.

"Well I didn't expect that." Said Sirius taking her hand and looking at the ring. "Wow. It's a rock. Congratulations." Sirius didn't care if she pushed him away or slapped him he wrapped his strong arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Your mum would be proud."

"Thanks." Christine muttered back.

"Don't you think your rushing it a bit?" Questioned Remus as Sirius who was behind Christine was drawing a line from one side of his neck to the other.

"How long did you know my mum? All of your life. And you still hurt her. So no matter how long you know or don't know that person you can still get hurt. And unlike you, daddy dearest, I'm not scared. Scared of everything. Scared to have someone love me."

Christine stormed out of the house.

"Nice to see you again daughter."

"Fuck off Father!" She snapped as she walked away.

* * *

Ron looked up at the woman, Mandy Le'Fai, he had worked with her since Hermione left, but since she came back Ron realised that his feelings for Hermione where just hormonal. Mandy was beautiful. Her strawberry blond hair was always up in a lose pony-tail, she had olive skin, olive flawless skin, bright blue eyes and legs, legs that went forever.

It was an known fact that she liked him, she kind of made that clear when they slept with each other and when she said she loved him. Of cause this scared off our littlest Weasley brother. But now, he had started to return these feelings.

"So anyway Ron what do you think?" Asked Mandy looking at him with her baby blues.

"Yeah sure what ever you think is best."

"Did you hear one word I said?"

Ron shook his head.

Mandy rolled her eyes.

"I asked if you would like to put in some gallons for Bosses retirement present." Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out gold coins.

"Here you are."

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Family dinner tonight. Hermione will be there." Mandy looked at the ground, she knew Hermione's name to well. "And seeing her reminds me. It reminds me on what anutter I am for not realising my feelings for someone else. I have probably lost this girl or should I say woman forever cause I was bind."

"Oh and who is this _woman_?"

"I don't know it's a Mandy Le'Fai."

"Your to late Ron." She muttered before she left.

"Shit." He muttered.

* * *

Molly rushed around the kitchen stirring different pots and heating up an oven. She had a feeling, a six sense that something was important, something huge. Molly couldn't get the smile off her face. Her family was growing.

"Arthur." She called out.

"Yes dear."

"I think we should tell them tonight. Seeing the whole family will be there."

"Christine will help will help me, seeing she's part of the family and all." Arthur smiled as he slouched into his chair. The flames in the fire place turned green. There stood in front of him stood Charlie holding little Coen (3) in his arms.

"Hello Charlie." Greeted Arthur and then he hugged his son and Molly ran in and hugged her grandson before she even spoke to her son.

"Granman. Pop." Bubbled the little boy looking through his curly red hair.

"Sorry mum but Jade isn't allowed to Floo." Said Charlie looking at his son.

"Oh how is she?" It was a known fact that Molly didn't like Jade she went to a fancy magic school and Molly indeed felt intimated.

"Well she's 36 weeks. It aren't that good."

"Oh ok."

The flames turned green and Bill came out with his new girl friend, Conary. She was pretty; she had dark brown skin and dark brown hair.

"Hello dear."

"Hello Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley." She greeted with a smile showing off her pearly white teeth.

Percy was the next to arrive with his tribe.

Arthur never really forgave Percy for what he did fifteen years a go.

Ron and Ginny arrived next, Ginny was meant to bring Draco but seeing what happened the day before she decided against it.

"So where is this Casey that I've heard so much about."

"She's coming with Fred. Oh it's so good to see Fred happy." Said Molly with a dreamy smile.

Paige rolled her eyes.

**Pop.**

**Pop.**

There stood Christine and George. It was clear to see that Christine felt a bit out of her depth here with all of these people.

"Hello family." Greeted George in his Weasley twin way. "How nice it is to greet you all. Oh Percy it is absolutely spiffing to see you again, Oh and those little wonders you call children. Charlie, great to see you again Old Chap. Bill a pleasure as always. Ronlickns how are you this fine summers night. Ginny, it's a pleasure. Mother—"

"Ok George, we get the point." Laughed Christine.

"But my dearest this is the Weasley way."

"No it's the George is showing off way." Said Charlie as he offered his hand to Christine, "I'm Charlie."

"You're the one who works with Dragons right?"

"Excuse me, but can everyone now pay attention to me. Leave her be. Now Mother—"

No one listened to George.

"You like dragons?"

"There really amazing animals."

"This is my son Coen, I wanted to call him Draco, which means dragon, but he isn't a cold hearted kind of guy."

"Charlie leave her alone. Everyone lavish attention on me!" Once again everyone ignored George.

"I'm Bill and this is Conary."

"Nice to meet you." Christine shook all of their hands.

"So why would a lawyer want to date my brother?" Asked Charlie as the kids ran outside to play.

"Charlie, I'm a Weasley need I say more. We have this charm. I like to call it the Weasley charm." Said George as he put his arm around her.

Christine rolled her eyes.

"Molly, Hermione told me to tell you that they might be a bit late. It seems that when Casey and James went book shopping that well…they were both to shy to actually walk into a bookshop. Young love is so annoying."

Molly chuckled and turned to Percy and started to talk to him.

"Sorry I'm late." Called out Harry as he stepped out of the fireplace. "But someone had some apologising to do." Harry nudged James who's eyes where fixated on the ground, Harry lead James into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Asked Christine who was helping her self to a goblet of butterbeer.

"Do you want to know what he did? He started a fight with Rico Malfoy." Said Harry clearly still angry about it.

"Did you win?"

James nodded fast and with a smile.

"It's hardly the point, Christine. He got into a fight—"

"With a Malfoy which kinda sound a bit like you at Hogwarts." Smiled Christine as she offered James some chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah and I got punished."

"You also got off." She muttered into her glass.

"How did you know?"

"Charity project. I said Umbrige (SP. I couldnt find me book)had mentally problems and I had proof to back it up. It was a school thing."

"So you got us off." Said George walking into the kitchen. "Have I told you lately that I love you." he sang off key.

James looked up at his dad.

"Well like they say like father like son." Laughed George.

"Why did you even pick a fight with him?" Question Christine as rested her head on George's shoulder.

James muttered something.

"What?"

Harry looked up with a trouble making smile.

"Rico tried to kiss Casey's hand."

Christine started to laugh.

"Your hopeless."

"No and they were bagging Rena."

Christine didn't know how to react so she took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Do you want to kiss Casey?"

"No!" James went red and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Sorry we're late mum." Apologised Fred as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"That's alright Fred, Hello Hermione, and Casey do you have a hug for me." Casey wrapped her arms tightly around Molly then Arthur.

"Hermione, Molly I have something to show you." Said Christine walking out of the kitchen with George and Harry.

Ginny stood next to George.

"Congrats." She whispered into his ear.

"How did you—"

"I saw the ring yesterday."

George smiled as her hugged his sister.

Christine offered her hand to both Hermione and Molly, they looked down and saw the ring. Molly was the first one to click.

"Oh my goats." She said as tears streamed down her face. "Your marrying my son."

"Your marrying GEORGE!" Screamed Hermione as she hugged Christine.

"Why did you aim so low?!" Called out Fred.

"Well you were taken." She responded.

The room was soon filled with congratulations.

"While we're making announcements I have something to say…" Started Arthur.

* * *

**Da da dun! Hehehehe Oh. I bet you didn't see Ginny and the whole story with her coming. All you Harry lovers don't fret Harry will find the one. It might just take some time. And those three people who like Ron (in this story) he will get the girl. Also PLEASE give me any ideas.**

**Oh and to the person who asked if I was a guy or a girl, I found that quite funny. I am a girl.**

**Please review cause it's my b'day!**

**Happy holidays.**


	10. A little thing called Arthur Weasley?

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**Warning: This chapter deals with really tough issues. Like rape. It doesn't describe it. IT only mentions it. If you don't like do read thanks.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter ten**

**A little thing called Arthur Weasley? **

* * *

"While we're making announcements I have something to say…" Started Arthur.

"That I'm your favourite son." Shouted out George still on a high about his upcoming wedding.

"Not that. I," he looked over to his wife. "we have decided that I'm going to run for Minster of Magic."

There was silence. Fred who had his arm around Hermione almost fainted, Bill and Charlie's mouths were wide open. Ron did faint. Ginny stood still. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, and George and Christine looked at each other.

Nobody had expected that.

"Well…" Percy was the first to speak, "good luck…congratulations…what ever your meant to say at a time like this."

"Thank you Percy." Said Molly as she started to call the kids in for dinner.

"Are you mad." George said bluntly. "Your never going to win."

"George" Christine said angrily, "You never know he might win seeing that half the wizarding world is a Weasley."

"But we're poor. They're never going to appoint a poor Minster of magic."

"Dad I'm afraid that George has a point. Your never going to win because your so into muggles." Spoke up Charlie.

Arthur looked at his feet.

"I think he'll make a great Minster." Smiled Hermione and Casey.

Arthur looked up.

"Really?"

"Of cause. You'll be the best. The rest of the family is in shock."

"Dinners ready." Shouted out Molly.

The Weasley tribe headed off to the kitchen but Christine pulled George back.

"Why did you say that?"

George put his hand on her shoulder.

"His not going to win that whole wars crimes charge is going to stick to his name like glue."

"Then I'll help him. I'll clear his name."

"But I hardly see you as it is." George gave her puppy dog eyes.

"This is your father we're talking about. So you'll have sex every second night—"

"I don't care about the sex. Yes it is great, amazing in fact but I want to sleep with you beside me not spending all your time working."

"Bull shit." She laughed.

"Ok so I do care about the sex…a lot. But I still hate not spending time with you."

He picked up her hand and kissed her ring.

"I love you. I just want to spend time with you."

"Come on lest eat."

* * *

"So Christine did you tell your dad that your getting married?" Asked Harry with a mouth full of food.

"Your father lives here. We must meet him. Get to know the in-laws." Bubbled Molly as she helped herself to more food.

"Yes I have told him. Yes he lives in London. And Molly I really don't have much to do with him." She said, George grabbed her hand again and squizzed it.

"Really that's such a shame. Family is really important, isn't it Ginny." This was another subtle hint to Ginny to get married and start having children.

"Why don't you have anything to do with him?" Asked Percy in his nosy way.

"He didn't want a child. He didn't want me. He didn't even love my mother."

"I wouldn't say that." Came a voice, from behind the shadows stood a man a hansom man.

"SIRIUS!" Screamed Molly as she covered her heart with her hand "Your meant to be dead."

"Mooney did love you mother, very much. And he loves even more." He said ignoring what Molly had just said.

He pushed George and Christine apart and sat between them.

"Do you mind if I join in, Molly? It looks good enough to eat."

"Your meant to be dead." Stuttered Ron looking at his best friends god father.

"Well I'm not."

"Hang on, Mooney as in Remus Lupin. RemusJLupin is your father?!"

"Congratulations Hermione, really you are the smartest witch of your time second to of cause my daughter who got 11 Newts and one E. Almost top marks."

Remus stood in the doorway to the kitchen holding a salad.

"Oh so now your proud of me." She muttered.

Arthur who had heard stories from Christine about her father looked absolutely shocked. Remus wasn't anything like the man she described.

"What next." Christine hissed slowly standing up. "Your going to bring out a book and say '_This is your life._'? Or is my dead mother going to step out of no where and say that she faked her death like her Hogwarts sweet heart? I don't have to sit here and let both of you make me look like the bad guy. I know I have done nothing wrong. It's not like I've faked my death," She glaired at Sirius who had his teeth in a chicken leg. "Or slammed a door in my daughters face." Christine's hands started shaking as her anger started to build up inside her tears pricked in her hazel orbs.

"Christine calm down. We don't think any less of you." Said Molly in a mothering voice as she walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey George." Said Sirius as he finally stopped eating. "If you hurt her I'll hurt you Ok."

"Sirius," George said in a bitter sweet voice, "I have no intentions of being anything like you or her father."

"Good Call Brother." Said Fred and Bill.

Ginny saw her new friend getting looks from the people around the table. Her eyes darted up to Harry who was introducing his son to Sirius. She wanted to be introducing her Rena to Sirius to have her daughter beside her. She wanted to the weight off her shoulders once and for all.

"I had a child." She said loudly, the clicking of the knives and forks on the plates stopped.

"What?!" Spat Ron.

"I had a child. And I had to give her up for adoption. And I'm going to meet her."

"WHAT!?" Ron yelled in his overprotective way.

"Who's the father?" Asked Harry in a shell shocked way.

"I don't know." She whispered as tears rolled down her freckled cheeks. "I was rapped before the war ended."

Molly fainted onto the cold stone floor. Soon questions from all the brothers (Including Harry) flowed:

Bill-"Why didn't you tell me?"

Charlie-"What do you mean rapped?"

Percy- "Who could you be so _irresponsible_?"

Fred- "What was the gender?"

George- "Is this what you where talking to Christine about?"

Ron- "WHAT?"

Harry- "Are you Ok?"

Ginny started to cry.

"Hay Percy." Christine looked at him in pure hatred. "Why don't you get off your bloody soap box and get the bloody hell away from me before I do something we'll both regret."

Percy stood.

"What else would I expect from a bastard child?"

George swang his fist and connected with Percy's face. Harry and Fred punched him in the gut, not for what he said about Christine as much but the fact that they both have children born out of wedlock.

Percy looked up and saw two wands pointing at him. One of them was Remus's and the other was Sirius's.

"I think you should leave now." Sirius said in a cold steady voice.

Percy stood and gathered his wife and children and left.

Ginny got up and ran to her old bedroom.

Hermione and Christine exchanged glances before they both left to talk to Ginny.

"And this Conary, is the Weasley family." Muttered Bill.

Sirius nodded.

"Could have been worse."

"How?" Asked Molly slowly standing on her feet. "My only daughter lied to me. She had a child…"

"So? She was never going to be your little girl forever. Anyway she was rapped. It's not a matter of you forgiving her because she has done nothing wrong, what you should do is love her unconditionally." Explained Remus.

"No offence Remus, but when have you ever taken care of your daughter." Bit Molly.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

"Go away."

Hermione looked at Christine and walked inside.

"Ginny." Hermione said in a mothering voice. "It's alright. Percy didn't mean it."

"I don't bloody care about Percy."

"Who does?" Muttered Christine.

Ginny looked up. Tears running freely down her face. "I told you." She sobbed. "I told you that they would hate me for it. I told you."

"And I'm telling you that you have done the right thing."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ginny, it will be alright. Your family loves you. They love you so very much; you have nothing to be worried about. Ok?"

Ginny sniffed and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I missed you so much. Please forgive me."

Hermione returned the hug and forgave her.

"Oh so sweet. I think I might cry." Silently mocked Christine as she walked out of Ginny's room.

"Can we talk?" Asked a scared face which belonged to her father.

"Not now." Christine muttered.

"There's somethng you should know."

"NOT NOW!"

* * *

"So anyway Bill there's this girl that I work with—"

"And you want to bone her."

Ron nodded quickly.

"BILL!" His mother said in a warning tone. "Don't talk like that in this house."

"Sorry mum. Do you want to _show_ her how _much_ you _love _her with your—"

"You better not finish that sentence, Bill."

"Mum while your telling me off, you should be comforting your daughter."

"Right." She whispered as she picked up a box of chocolates and headed to Ginny's bedroom.

"So anyway I really like her, and she told me that she loved me but I didn't feel the same way until a week a go."

"And now she says it's to late." Muttered Conary nodding her head. "A bit like me and Bill."

"A bit." He scoffed. "Exactly the bloody same."

"Then how did you win her?"

"Romance. My dear little brother romance."

"Yep Wow her."

"Give her the Weasley Charm!" Laughed George.

* * *

"Well that was a dinner and a half." Christine laughed as they walked into George's Apartment. "Trust my so called father to come and spoil everything. Oh and Sirius sometimes I just want to hit him—"

"And my sister." Started George looking at her. "Did you know?"

Christine looked at her feet and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You knew and you didn't tell me." He yelled waving his hands in the air.

"She told me not to."

"Oh so suddenly your best friends with her. We are going to get married, and your keeping things from me. This is not how it's meant to be. I know I read the book."

Tears pricked in her eyes. She had never been so emotionally lately.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed as the crystal tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

George turned around and saw her standing there, her whole body was shaking as she slid down the wall and burst into tears. Her brown hair fell down her face which her hands covered.

"No I'm sorry." He whispered as he walked over to her. He slowly sat beside her. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Christine rested her head on his shoulders.

George wrapped his arms around her body and he held her.

"Do you want anything?" He asked in a slow and soothing voice.

"Do we have any chocolate?"

George nodded.

"Peanut butter?"

Once again he nodded.

"What about Cheese?"

"Yep."

"Can I have them all melted together?"

George made a face.

"Why?"

"I crave it."

"Must be that time of month." He muttered under his breath.

"Why do guys think that if a woman is moody it's their per—" She went pail and walked up to the calendar and flipped through the pages.

"Christine?"

"I'm late."

"Your normally late right? There's nothing wrong with you, right?"

She turned around and looked worried.

"Last time I was late it was when I was having my treatment." She turned back to the calendar.

"Maybe. I mean I heard that there has been woman that have had that treatment and…ah…got pregnant."

"No thehealer said because of my age that the chances of me getting pregnant are .05. There's more chance of an elephant falling on your head than me getting pregnant."

"You should see a healer."

"I will tomorrow."

"Come on lets get to bed."

George picked up his soon to be wife and carried her to his/their bedroom.

* * *

Hermione sat looking out of her bedroom window, in her lap were pictures, pictures of her and Ginny at Hogwarts. Tears dropped down to the already stained pages.

"Mione?" Fred stood in the doorway looking at his love.

She turned and faced him.

"I don't know what I would do if I was Ginny." She said.

Fred slowly walked over to her. His body urged to be touched by her, for he hasn't been touched for many years.

"But your not her, and you'll never have to go through anything on your own again, Ok?"

She nodded before she lips touch his.

Being with him again was amazing, it was like the old times, but this time Fred would hold her tighter. Lover her more. And treat her like a princess.

Hermione pulled away and looked at the man she had a child with. Her heart was telling her to do it, while her head was mindful that she might get hurt again. The thing is, even though Fred moved into the Apartment with Hermione and Casey, Fred slept in Christine's old bedroom, Hermione was very switched on that she might get pregnant again.

She looked up at him.

"Do you want to stay the night in my bed?"

"And what you sleep in mine. A bit like changing rooms but ok."

"No." Laughed Hermione as she held Fred close to her. "Do you want to sleep with me, tonight?"

Fred's eyes widened.

"Now this _sleeping with_ that you talk about. Does it contain sleeping, or action?"

"Depends." She whispered into his ear. "What do you want?"

Fred gulped loudly.

"Some action."

Hermione moved closer to him.

"Action it is."

* * *

**Oh how sweet. Lalalalalalala I don't know really what to write here now. What should I say…Thanks to all of those lovely people who whished me a happy birthday, I did have a good one, but my dad found a way to wreck Christmas. But never mind about that. I am used to it.**

**To that Reviewer that asked if I was Australian I would like to say yes, because I am an Australian. And I'm proud of it. (Well most of it. But don't get me started) What else…I think I mightn't have the black mail thing to the intent that I was going to have it, but Draco will find out about Rena and no one going to like what he does.**

**Um does anyone think that Harry and Ginny should get together? If you do tell me, Ok?**

**That idea for a sequel about Casey and James and Rena and so on, would anyone read it? I mean if people would read it I would write it. Cause that's what I do. I write you read. (Took me a while to work that one out.)**

**If you have any ideas please tell me.**

**Also I made a boo-boo I said Harry and George had a child it was meant to be Harry and Fred, but my friend has a trilogy with Hermione/George and I read it and I just wasn't thinking.**

**Thank you to my 141 reviewers you guys made my day.**

**Love you all.**

**Chris-black**

**I wish you all a happy new year.**

**And me many reviews. (Hint Hint**)


	11. A little thing called unexpected

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**Warning: This chapter deals with really tough issues. Like rape. It doesn't describe it. IT only mentions it. If you don't like do read thanks.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter eleven**

**A little thing called unexpected **

* * *

Remus sat down and looked at his old friend. Being a werewolf had it's benefits but this, he didn't know if it was good or bad. If it would bring his daughter and her fiancé closer or rip them apart.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded as he started to pick a hole in the table.

"You have to tell her."

"How? She doesn't even speak to me."

Sirius looked up at the werewolf.

"And who's fault is that?"

Remus looked at the slowly forming hole.

"I know it's my fault. I whish I could just, make it up to her."

Sirius stood.

"Maybe you should drop the whole I'm a werewolf thing and stop thinking about your self and help your daughter through this. It's going to be hard on her."

* * *

Hermione rolled over and saw Fred's soft body. They say absents makes the heart grow stronger, and it also makes the sex a hell of a lot better. But that's not the saying.

It was like her first time except it didn't hurt and it wasn't embarrassing and much more enjoyable.

Hermione stroked the side of his face not trying to wake him. He looked so peaceful.

It wasn't long until his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sunshine." He chimed pulling her into a hug. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

"It never is." She responded kissing him on the tip of his nose.

"Oh my ego it's hurt. Please _snog_ it better." He said clutching his heart with his hands.

"I'm kidding. I missed this."

Fred ran his hand up her smooth white legs.

"I missed this too. So much. More than anything in the world."

"MUM! DAD! WAKE UP! WHY IS THIS DOOR LOCKED? OH I GET IT! YOU SICK PEOPLE THAT I CALL PARENTS. GET UP NOW." Shouted Casey banging on the door. "FEED ME!"

"Feed yourself." Fred called back with a hint of laughter as he watched Hermione getting up and pulling her clothes on.

"Get dressed." She mouthed to Fred who gave her puppy dog eyes.

Fred jumped on the bed and wiggled his naked bum in her face.

Suddenly a blast of cold water hit him. He turned around to see Hermione pointing her wand at him.

"Hay!?" He pouted as he pulled on his pants.

"How else do you think I got your daughter out of bed everyday before she went to school."

"My daughter? Yes she is a lot like me. Charming, witty and she had every member of the opposite sex after her."

Hermione raised her eye brows.

"No, I don't think so."

"I got you." He said with a perfect smile and a flick of his hair. "Didn't I. I won your heart."

"No I just gave up fighting." Said Hermione rolled her eyes and walking away from her love.

* * *

Christine felt sick, maybe it was the upcoming Healers appointment, or it could be something she ate yesterday or it could be…

'_No. It's impossible. George has put all of these thoughts in my mind. Now I'll find out the cancer is back. Yay just my luck.'_ Thought Christine as she slowly sat up.

Her throat begin to feel hot and sticky. Sweat began to form on her forehead. Christine knew this feeling, she had to live with it everyday when she was fifteen.

She covered her mouth with her hand and ran into the bathroom. Lifting up the toilet seat (It had taken Christine a long time to teach George to put the seat down after each use). Bile escaped her mouth.

Christine took a breath as she grabbed a tissue and dapped the sides of her mouth.

Then the feeling started again. She got her self into position ready to lose everything she had eaten in the past twenty-four hours. Then when Christine was emptying her stomach she felt two hands pulling back her hair.

The warm bile escaped her mouth again.

She sat up. Her face was white and her eyes looked glassed over.

"Are you ok?" Asked George. "I mean I know you're not Ok. I'm just asking if you'll be alright."

"I don't know." She sobbed as George wrapped his arms around her.

George went to kiss her on the top of her head but she pulled away. So he sat next to her. Her eyes changed from the glazed over to the depths of sadness. He hated to see her like this. He felt so hopeless.

George rubbed his thumb over the ring he gave her.

"George." She cried as she grabbed hold of his arm. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I better get ready." She said dismissing his question.

* * *

After much debate Christine told George that she was going to the healers alone. She left with a small Pop.

George stood there, his eyes fixated on where his fiancé once stood.

'_Why doesn't she want me with her? I'm meant to be with her. I'm meant to share her problems. Why? Why is she pushing me away?'_ Thought George running his fingers through his red hair. He needed to talk to someone who knew her.

He couldn't talk to Hermione, she would worry, as Hermione does best.

Sirius…no.

Remus when has he cared about her?

George was at a dead end. So he decided to visit his older brother Charlie.

Grabbing his wand he Apperated to his brothers place.

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred's and Casey's conversation. They were talking about pranks and how to execute them with out getting court.

"Remember Casey, school work—"

"Comes first, yeah I know mum. But it unlike you did other things besides school work."

Hermione looked at her daughter.

"They were different times."

"Yeah the stone age."

"Hay I'm older than your mum."

**Knock, knock**.

Fred got up with out a word and swang the door open.

There stood Christine. Droplets ran down her cheeks.

"What did George do?"

She shook her head not saying a word.

"Did my mum do something?"

Once again she shook her head.

"Did any member of my family do anything?"

"I just want to see Hermione." She wept rubbing her eyes.

Hermione stood and walked towards her.

"I need your help." She whimpered and Hermione held her.

Hermione shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

_**Flashback!**_

_Christine sat in the waiting room. The white walls surrounded her. In front of her were two little boys, no older than two, wearing matching blue pants and light blue shirts with dark navy blue boats on the colour and sleeves. One of them had sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes, while the other had a mop of tight curly red heir and soft brown eyes. Their mother watched them with a hawk like glair, her hand was place over a little bump which was her stomach, she was pregnant. The two little boys played with the magic building blocks._

_Christine looked at her feet. Nerves started to set in. Truth be told she was bloody nerves before she even left the house. She didn't want George to be with her. She didn't want to see his reaction when the bad news hit him. Christine told herself when she was told that she had cancer again she was going to leave George. He deserved a life, one carefree one. That's why she thought he asked her to marry him. Because they would never have children not a problem with in-laws. It would be just the two of them._

_"Miss Christine Madden." Called out the snotty Med-witch._

_She stood hating Healers and the news they will tell her._

_Christine walked down the long corridor to the last door on the right with black name painted on it. 'Healer Steven Thai.'_

_She stepped inside the smell of latex gloves hit her like a punch. It was clear to her that this Healer liked to do some things the muggle way._

_"Take a seat Miss Madden."_

_Christine sat with out saying anything._

_"So Miss Madden, how are you today?" (AN I hate it when Doctor ask how you are. I hate it. It's like it's a test to see if your faking a sickie.)_

_"I'm seeing a healer, how do you think I am?" She snapped._

_He closed her file and looked at her._

_"Well I'm seeing your not up for a check up for your cancer for an other three years. So it can't be that. What's wrong?"_

_Christine explained her symptoms and when she finished she looked at him. Like she expected he did the spell to check if the treatment that she use to have had found cancer cells and were fighting them off._

_"Interesting." He muttered to himself. Then he preformed another two spells._

_He looked at her with a warm smile._

_"I believe a congratulations is in order."_

_Christine twisted her engagement ring._

_"Thanks." She muttered._

_"No not that." He responded. "I can tell you that you don't have cancer. To be exact you're a miracle. Your pregnant."_

_Christine looked at the Healer._

_"You must be kidding. I was told—"_

_"Well I know but it looks like you've beaten it. Your luck has changed."_

_The healer wrote down her results._

_"You might want to send a copy if this to your old healer they might want to keep this on record."_

_"Yeah, yeah what ever." Came the response._

_Christine stood and walked out of the room._

_Her world as she knew it changed._

_She had lost control._

_Once again everything was out of her hands and she needed to put it right again._

_Christine Apparated to George's and her apartment. Her heart was rasing one hundred miles per an hour._

_'I have to do this.' She thought to her self. 'George deserves to live a carefree life. One with out me.'_

_Christine walked into her bedroom. Tears pricked in her eyes, she really didn't want to leave. But she had to. It was George's own good._

_After putting some clothes in a bag she walked over to the fridge, it was the first place George always went to when he got home. So she pined the results on the fridge and started to write a note._

_Dearest George,_

_I'm sorry that I have to write this letter, but it's for your own good. The thing is you deserve, nah should have better than me. You deserve a carefree life one with out our unborn child and me…_

_You have been there for me this past month and that I have been forever grateful but you need more, I have nothing to offer you. My cancer might come back. Knowing my luck I'll end up losing it. George I love you with all my heart, that's why I'm doing this. It's for the best. I'm so sorry. But I can let you have a bad life because of me. I want you to be happy._

_Please be happy George._

_Please forget me._

_It will be for the best._

_I love you._

_I'm so sorry._

_Christine Madden._

_P.S Hermione will get the rest of my stuff._

_P.P.S I have to give this back to you._

_Christine pulled off her ring and placed it next to the tear stained note._

_She grabbed her bag._

_"Bye George." She whispered, before she Apparated away._

**_END OF FLASHBACK!_**

* * *

"Your left George. But…"

"Hermione don't. Ok." Tears were in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her. "Good bye Hermione. Thank you."

"No you cant go. Who will help you? Who will take care of you and your baby?" Questioned Hermione trying to get her to stay.

"Hermione, I always land on me feet." She sobbed before she left her best friend.

Hermione looked at her friend disappearing from her life. She turned to the door painting and opened it.

"Mum?"

"Hermione? What happened?"

"She left." Sobbed Hermione as let the sliver tears ran down her face.

"She left George? As in my brother? As in my twin brother?" Asked Fred looking angry.

"I know."

Casey jumped up from her seat and hugged her mother.

"It's Ok. Christine will be fine."

"Oh Casey."

* * *

George ruffled his nephews hair and left his older and brother and went back to Apartment.

George opened the green painted door with the old numbers on it. As soon as he stepped in the room it felt cold, heartless.

"CHRISTINE! I'M HOME!" He called out as he walked over to the fridge. "Where's dinner woman." George laughed at his own joke.

The fact that Christine pulled away from him that morning still fresh in his mind.

"Christine?"

There on the fridge door had a yellow folder he pulled it off the magnetic clip. He opened the folder and read it.

He was going to be a dad.

A smiled reached his lips as all of his dreams were coming true.

But then something caught his eye.

A sparkle.

He turned and saw the engagement ring he had given Christine.

He stepped closer to it.

'_Why wasn't she wearing my ring?_' He thought as the smile quickly faded.

He picked up the note and read it.

Tears pricked in his eyes.

"The hell she is." He muttered to him self angrily. "I'm not letting her leave."

Clutching his wand in his hand he walked over to the fireplace. It wasn't long until he was at Hermione and Fred's place.

"Uncle George." Chimed Casey.

He gave her a small smile, but everyone in the room could tell that he wasn't here for a chat.

"Where is she?" He said choking back the tears.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry."

"If I hear _I'm so sorry_ I'll will kill someone."

"Mate, just forget her."

"Like you did with Hermione?" He snapped. "I cant. She is pregnant."

"Do you even know if it is yours?"

George clenched his fist.

"I know your trying to make me hate her so I can just forget. But I cant. It is mine. I know it is. Do you know where she could be?"

"I'm—No I don't."

"Fine." He said shortly.

* * *

Remus sat up. Something felt wrong. He needed to think.

Slipping by the sleeping dog, other wise known as Sirius he walked to the local park.

Remus stuffed his hands into his pockets when he saw her, his daughter, looking so sad. He was about to try and attempt to comfort her when he saw his old mentor walk up to her.

He hid behind some thick scrub so he could over hear the conversation. Hay he was a parent, and when you become a parent there's no such thing as a child's privacy.

The old man sat next to her.

"You seem to like this spot." He said in a wise tone that Remus knew too well.

"Yeah and you seem to like to come here and tell me how to live my life." Bit Christine, once again a tone which Remus and Sirius in fact the whole wizarding world knew very well.

Dumbledore looked over his half moon glasses and stroked his long sliver beard.

"Yes it seems like I do. Well Miss Madded, I have to do something before school comes back."

Christine wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah well maybe you should get a better hobby than taking care of my life. I've done alright for the past thirty years."

"Well I normal don't tell my students or ex-students how to run their lives, but seeing you never went to Hogwarts, I can."

"And let me take a wild guess, your going to tell me to go back to George and raise a family."

Dumbledore smiled.

"You should become a Professor at Hogwarts. We need some fresh blood."

"So what instead of telling me to go back to George, your going to tell me to leave and teach the next generation of Voldermolt's and Harry Potter's."

"And don't forget Christine Madden's." He said with a knowing smile and a twinkle in his eye. "Do you want me to tell you to go back to George?"

"Your putting words in my mouth aren't you?"

He smiled again.

"Are just like talking to your mother."

She turned to him.

"Just like talking to a senile old bat…wait that's what you are."

'_She even rips into Dumbledore. Ok she is so totally like her mother._' Thought Remus with a smile.

Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle.

"Good call Miss Madden."

Christine rolled her eyes.

"Did you leave George because of your him? Are you scared that George will turn into him?"

"I just cant stand what Rem—well you-know-who, did to my mother. And I promised myself that I'll never end up like at." She said with a distant look in her eyes as she place her hand on her tummy.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"We are talking about my dad here not Voldermolt. I think your running out of quotes."

"I think I am to. But I can see it in your eyes. You love him. You care so much that you think you'll bleed to death of the pain of it all."

"I think you've that one as well." She laughed.

"Well yes I have, but I think it also works in this case."

"Professor, I'm not denying the fact that I love him. Bloody hell. I do, but I'm doing it all for him. George deserves the best. The best I cant provide. I don't know why I even said yes when he asked me to marry him."

"Because you listened to your heart. It's is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Christine raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Harry repeated that same quote last week."

"I just have that effect on people."

Dumbledore stood and turned to her.

"Remember, he asked you to marry him, I think he's already made it past Remus."

"I cant be my mum."

He leaned towards her.

"Then why are you running?" He said. Then with that a small POP, he was gone.

"Yeah why are you running?" Asked a voice from behind. Christine turned around and saw George standing next to Sirius in his dog form.

"George." She breathed.

"How many times do I have to tell you," he said calmly as stepped closer to her, "I'm not Remus. I'll never be him. I love you, God I ran around the whole bloody city looking for you."

"You should have better than me." Came her response.

Everyone even the little old woman who was walking her beagle rolled his or her eyes.

"What? You're a bloody lawyer!" Laughed George. "You got almost perfect NEWTS I didn't even do them. Your school project was to get me off my Quidditch suspension. Come on it's me who doesn't deserve you."

"It's true." Said Remus coming out of the bushes.

"What!? How long have you been standing there?"

"A long time." George glaired at him and Sirius. They soon got the message and left.

"Christine, please come back. I love you more than life it's self. Come one."

"Your only saying that because I'm pregnant."

George started to laugh.

"Yeah I looked into the future and saw that you were pregnant so I asked you to marry me."

"You asked me to marry you once you found out that I wasn't able to be pregnant."

George rolled his eyes and smiled.

Seeing her again he just felt complete.

George unbuckled his pants and pulled them down and showed Christine a very red butt cheek, he pulled down a bandage,with what looked like a love heart with black block letters which made out the name '_Christine.'_

"Do you know how much that hurt?" He asked her.

"A lot." She mumbled.

"Not as much as when I saw your ring on the kitchen counter and that note."

"Really?"

"Yes, and for some stupid reason, I think you don't really want to leave. If you did you would have been gone by now. And you wouldn't be sitting in the same spot that I proposed to you in."

"Where are my bags?" She asked no one in particular.

George's heart dropped.

"Oh there they are. George be a doll and take them. I'm pregnant, I'm not allowed to carry anything heavy."

"So that means, your staying. Your not going to leave me?"

"No. I've leant my lesion."

"Well you better have."

George wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Hello baby I'm your daddy. And your mummy is silly."

"Don't brain wash our unborn child."

"I can and I will but fist I must carry you back to our apartment."

* * *

Ginny sat at her table with her Quill posed over the parchment.

_Dear Rena,_

_This is Ginny Weasley, other wise known as, well your biological mother. God I have no idea what to say. I was told you would like to see me. I would love to meet you. The person your mother asked to find me gave me a photo of you, right now I'm looking at it, you're a very beautiful young lady._

_Please Owl me with what time and day you want to meet me. That's if you still do. I would love to meet you._

_I have no idea what else to say._

_All I have to say is that seeing your picture really did brighten up my weekend, and it will for the rest of my life._

_Love always, missing you since I gave you away._

_Ginny._

* * *

**FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Oh ok so I was reading through all my past little Author notes and I have realised that they are really big, and funny if I do say so myself. Ok maybe not that funny.**

**Would you, my lovely readers, think any less of me if I told you I almost cried during the bit with Christine's flashback? I nearly did. Boy how sad of me. Anyway that bit with Dumbledore was fun to write. I laughed. Oh. Anyways I got this book for Christmas, 'A muggles guide to the wizarding world.' It's really good. It has all the physical descriptions and stuff, and it had the Dumbledore quotes. Heheheheheheh**

**ANYWAY please tell me any ideas, please I really need them. PLEASE. Ok anyway I'm going to keep ask you about this sequel with Casey and James and people. Hehehehe**

**Sorry I'm happy, anyway I'm going to give a shameless plug to these to fantastic writers that are Australian, greenrock (Who writes about Ron Hermione fics) And starlitestartbrite2 (Who writes about Hermione George and some other ones. So she just writes. And I say yes that's good. LOL. No they both are good, now put that gun down I plugged you PLEASE sorry I got a bit carried away.)**

**Anyway, I would just like have a moment to think about all of those people hurt by the tsunamis. It's easy for people like me who are sitting in a warm house always having food on the table and one of the major thing in my life is when I was hit in the head with a shoe a couple of years ago. I would just like to wish them a happy and safe new year, it might have gone off on the wrong foot but lets hope it all gets better.**

**I hope you all have a better year than last year.**

**And I also hope you REVIEW! Hint hint…**

**Chris Black**


	12. A little thing called disaster

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**Warning: This chapter deals with really tough issues. Like rape. It doesn't describe it. IT only mentions it. If you don't like do read thanks.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter eleven**

**A little thing called disaster **

* * *

Ron sat at his desk, he hated Monday especially when you've told your team mate that you liked her...well loved her.She sat to the side of him. Her hand was working over time writing all the facts and figures for the sport report that she was to send to the _Daily prophet_.

Ron glanced down at his watch, only one more minute. Until _'Operation win heart'_ was in full swing.

Just then a man walked into the room holding a bunch of long steamed thornless red roses.

"Is there a Miss Mandy Le'Fai here?"

Mandy raised her pretty head.

"That's me."

"Sine here, here, here, and initial here."

She did and read the note that was attached.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_Ron's a stupid git_

_But he's in love with you._

_P.S: Would you like to have dinner sometime?_

Mandy looked over at Ron whose ears were bright red and was whistling pink panther's theme song.

She got up and stalked over to him.

"Ron are these from you?"

Ron picked out the card and read it.

"It sure looks like it. You like?"

"So your trying to bribe me into dating you?"

"No it's call romance."

"No it's call Ron trying to get an easy shag."

"Mandy, please don't be like that." Ron pleaded in a whisper.

Mandy looked down at him and dropped the flowers into the bin. With a few easy steps she was back at her desk writing away.

Ron looked down at his feet. Time for plan B.

* * *

"She was scared." Debated George as he started to stack the shelves. "She thought I was going to leave her first."

"But she still left."

"So did Hermione, and you forgave her. I have forgiven her, now you forgive Christine and then we can go back to what ever we were doing."

"Work?"

"That's the stuff." George gave his twin big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, ok. I forgive her."

"Yay! Family hug!"

"I think you've got stupider since you've been with Christine." Fred laughed as he put the final packet of Extendable Ears on the rickety shelves.

"Yeah, you still love me, don't you?"

"Oh yes _bobo_ I still love you."

"I love you Fred." George said playfully as he swang his arms out wide.

"I love you George." Fred said the same way.

They hugged.

Someone laughed.

They turned around and saw Christine standing there.

"Brotherly moment, move out of the way." Said George before he picked her up and swang her around.

"Hey Fred." Christine said shyly.

"Hey Christine." He hugged her and did the same thing that George did to her.

"Be careful, she's carrying my children." He said putting his hands on his hip doing a very good impersonation of his mother.

"Children?"

"Yeah you brother thinks I going to give him boy twins, and his going to name them Fred and George. So people can say the Weasley twins have returned and they can give Flich trouble." Explained Christine rolling her eyes.

"Ah, good idea."

"What if they are girls? What if I don't have twins?"

"Well if girls will call them Georgina and Fredericka. And you will have twin." Said Fred smiling as he punched his brother's arm.

"Cause we say so." George said finishing off his sentence.

Christine rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So Fred how wasHermione's bed the other night?"

* * *

Casey and James sat on the roof of Harry's apartment. They had just worked out that Rena was Ginny's daughter. They where just sitting there in shock.

"I cant believe it." James muttered for the hundredth time.

"I know." Muttered Casey. She had often thought of the fact that if it wasn't for Christine she would have been up for adoption.

James wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"At least she has us, right?"

At that moment James realised what he had just done, quickly he dropped his arm and turned back to the view of the muggle city.

"Yeah, but I hardly know her."

"She likes you though."

Casey smiled cheekily.

"Do you like me?" She asked slyly.

James blushed a dark red.

"Yeah you're a great friend."

'_FRIEND! FRIEND! IS THAT ALL YOU COULD SAY!?'_ James mind yelled.

"Cool." She muttered not actually liking his response. "So are we going to wait here till Rena sends us an owl?" Casey asked as she turned her head just in time to collide heads with James who's lips were puckered up.

They both went red.

Casey made some feeble attempt at an excuses and left.

"Yep. I am doomed." He muttered angrily as he chucked a stone into the window of the next doors apartment.

"Shit."

James ran into the Apartment not wanting to get caught.

* * *

Rena sat at The three broomsticks. Her heart was racing. She was finally going to get some answers to these questions that have been bugging her all these years. She was going to meet her mother, and if everything went well she was going to ask her if she could move in with her. The woman she now refused to call mum, was in hospital, she was sick almost dead. Rena knew that. But once she's gone who will love her? Take care of her.

Rena looked at the window and took in her reflection. She wondered how much she looked like her mother.

She wondered if her mother's family would love her.

If her mother would love her.

All of these thoughts plagued her mind.

Then she saw her.

Long-ish red hair, brown eyes. Rena looked just like her.

She turned and saw Rena. She smiled.

Rena stood from where she was sitting.

"Mum?" She whispered as the woman moved closer to her.

"Rena?" Tears fell from her eyes.

Rena flung her arms around her.

Tears both falling from each others eyes.

"I love you." Ginny whispered into Rena's ear. "I loved you since I gave birth to you. And it ripped me apart giving you up for adoption."

"It's Ok." Rena sat back down at the table.

She had felt a bond with her. For the first time Rena felt full, complete. All thanks to her mother.

"So tell me about your self." Ginny started. "Do you like Quidditch? Are you in Gryffindor? What's your favourite class? Are you friends with and Weasley's or James? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Rena smiled.

"I love Quidditch, I'm a chacer. I am in Gryffindor. My favourite class is Transfigurations. I'm only really friends with James, Peter and Albert, other wise known as the Weasley twins. I don't really get along with Paige. And I don't have a boyfriend. I would like one, but no such luck."

"Oh don't worry you'll get one." Ginny laughed remembering her time at Hogwarts.

"So, what about you?" Asked Rena looking at her mother.

"What about me?"

"Do I have half brother or sisters? Do I have a step dad? Where do you work?"

"No I never got married or had any other children, I'm not seeing anyone either. And I'm a Healer at St. Mungo's. I would really like to show you my family. If you want. I understand if you don't I mean you have a loving mother, I'm just someone who gave birth to you—"

"Actually I don't get along with my '_mother_'" Rena added quotation marks. "I was thinking maybe I could move in with you?"

Ginny looked shocked.

"Ah…what does she think about it?"

"She is sick almost dead. And that's the only reason why she let me find you. I've been trying for years."

"Ok…when do you want to move in?"

Rena's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"When ever you want."

"Do you want to move into my flat or would you like to buy a house together?"

"What you want."

"How's this." Said Ginny as she grabbed her daughters hand. "You move into my flat, ok, and then we can go looking for a house."

"I would love that. Are you sure you want me to move in?"

"Yes." Grinned Ginny.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk. She was reading a letter her daughter sent Christine but Christine handed to her.

Hermione peered over the parchment and looked at her friend, who was positively glowing.

"Bad aim. Harry would be so disappointed." Laughed Hermione as she handed the letter back.

"Yeah it's funny though."

"Amusing. But do you remember your first kiss. I remember mine."

"Was it Fred?"

"No George."

Christine's face dropped.

"Ok a bit Awkward for me here." She muttered.

"No it was truth or dare. They dared me to kiss Fred but I kissed George my mistake."

"Oh ok. Right. A little bit better. I think. Ok. Moving right along. My first kiss was with—"She trailed off.

Hermione smirked remembering Christine's best friend from Australia and how he was madly in love with her.

"Oh really."

"It was kiss chase."

"How old were you?"

"Fourteen. But that's besides the point." She hit her fist on the table."It didn't count."

"But then you dated him."

"Then I did. So yes it does count."

"So is he coming to your wedding?"

"Don't know, we haven't spoked about it."

Hermione nodded knowing how the past couple of days have been on her.

"But what I came here for not only to humiliate your daughter but to ask if you, my dearest of all friends, would you be my bridesmaid?"

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Yes. Of cause."

"Really? That's Great."

Christine got up and walked to her job, which she hasn't really being doing much for.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her best friend hated the job she was best at. Deep down Hermione knew once she, Christine, had her baby that she would become a-stay-at-home mum. She was like that when Casey was born.

Hermione relaxed in her chair as she finished her article.

Finally her friends life was normal. Well as normal as Christine and George's life could be.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." Said George as he swang open the door to their apartment.

"That's original."

George turned and saw Christine cooking.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm making dinner. And it's almost done."

George peered over into the pan.

"Don't worry, my mum taught me how to cook this."

"Was she a good teacher?"

Christine turned to George and pushed him gently away from the oven.

"Ok, my love, this is meant to make up for what I did the other day. So sit down while I serve out this spaghetti."

"You don't need to make up for the other day."

"Yes I do."

Christine put a bowl of paster in front of him.

George took a mouth full.

It was actually good.

"Does that answer your question?"

George looked up at her.

"Sure dose your mum, great teacher."

* * *

"Casey why do you have a bruise on your head?" Asked Fred looking at his daughter.

"I ran into a wall."

"Really?"

"People say I am your daughter."

Fred lifted an eyebrow.

* * *

"Anyway, my love, I saw my dad today," started George with his arm wrapped tightly around Christine's body as they sat in front of the fire place, "and he says you've done to much for him as it is."

"Oh Ok. Did you tell him that I'm pregnant?"

"No I know you want to wait a couple of weeks."

George kissed the top of her head.

"George we need to talk about what's going to happen in the next couple of months."

"Ok. Well I was thinking we could have a small wedding at my parents place…or something."

Christine smiled.

"Why don't we have just before everyone goes back to Hogwarts?"

"That doesn't give us long."

"I know. But I can take some time off work."

"So can I."

"Will your mum be alright with the wedding at her place?"

"She will be. Ok also I was thinking maybe we could bye a house near my parents, so we always have a babysitter."

"Why George, aren't you full of ideas."

"Yes, Yes I am."

"Do you want to write the gest list now or later?"

"We may as well do it now. Then we can play later."

Christine kissed George.

She drew a line down the middle of the page.

"Ok George, I'll write down you family. Now what about that guy, who you were friends with at Hogwarts Lee-Jordan."

"Nah no. He isn't a mate anymore."

"What happened?"

"He and my ah…I really don't want to tell you this story."

Christine gave him puppy dog eyes.

"I was dating this girl…Katie Bell…I was going to ask her to marry me but I found her straddling Lee-Jordan."

"Oh."

"They moved to Scotland. And now are married."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be because if it wasn't for that. I wouldn't have met you and I would be this happy."

"Really?"

"Of cause."

"Well then I think we should just have family coming to the wedding then."

"But you only have Remus."

"Not blood but I do have some friends that are like family, is that ok."

"Sure is." He kissed the top of her head again.

"Thanks. Now your best man-"

"Fred."

"Ok that's easy."

"Are you going to have anyone to give you away?"

"I'm working on that."

George tilted her head up and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Are Remus and Sirius coming?"

"They'll be invited, but if they want to come they can."

George kissed her again.

"Anyway my sweet." Started George running his fingers through her hair. "Now you can have children, how many do you want?"

"I've always wanted a big family."

"Dam it looks like more sex for us."

"What a shame."

George picked Christine up.

"We better practice."

* * *

Ginny sat at her desk, as she re-read her letter to Draco Malfoy.

_To Draco_

_This is going to be hard to say, but I don't want to see you anymore. I have a daughter, which your Uncle raped out of me. I am going to be a mother to my thirteen-year-old girl and being a mother I have to be responsible, and make right decisions. You are not one of them._

_It was funny when we had to baggage._

_Ginny._

_P.S We'll always have our memories_.

* * *

**Ok a short Chapter I know please don't tell me that's a short chapter. I have realised that I have about two or three chapters left of the fic that 181 people love. OH YEAH!**

**For the first time I'm going to finish a fic that hasn't taken me all year to do. So I deserve a pat on the back. Hahaha. Ok.**

**Um I hoped you all like the Ginny Rena thing. The reason why Rena hates her 'mother' is because she wouldn't let her find Ginny until she was almost dead.**

**Ron will get the girl I hope. But he's just so stupid that why we love him so.**

**Who here wants a little bit of Ginny/Harry acting? Speak now or forever hold your cheese.**

**Ok.**

**Please Review.**

**Chris-black**

**PS: Once I've finished this I'll start on the sequel if you want.**


	13. A little thing called Love

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**Warning: This chapter deals with really tough issues. Like rape. It doesn't describe it. IT only mentions it. If you don't like do read thanks.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter thirteen**

**A little thing called love **

* * *

Mandy walked into her apartment, the plastic handles from her shopping bags cut into her skin as she carried the weeks worth of food. Her sandy blond hair was in the way.

"Ah Miss Le'Fai, let me take these for you." Said a voice to the side of her. She turned and saw Ron in a black pin-stripped suit with white gloves and a white hand towel over his right arm.

He grabbed the bags and walked into her kitchen.

"Ron? What are you doing in my house? How did you get in here?" She questioned as he came back to her.

"Questions, Questions, questions. You lovely flat mate Miss Jay let me in. Now I have drawn a bath for you, you have about an hour before dinner is ready. I have laid out your clothes for you on your bed. Oh and Miss Le'Fai, I'm here to serve you."

Mandy walked into the into the bathroom, candles where floating in mid air. The bath was full of hot soapy water with red rose petals scattered around.

She couldn't help but smile.

After her bath she walked into her bedroom there on her bed, was a dress that she had wanted so long. It was a red dress that came across the shoulders and dropped to the ground. Mandy dried her self with a few drying charms and she pulled her on the dress and smiled at her self.

"Ah Miss Le'Fai, perfect timing as always." Greeted Ron ushering Mandy to the table. "I have made your favourites, for dinner we have warm chicken paster with red wine, and for desert home made chocolate cheese cake."

"Why?" She asked as she took a bite out of her dinner.

"Why what, Miss Le'Fai?"

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"Because I love you. Now eat up."

He left the room to clean up the dishes.

"Dam it." She muttered. "I love him too."

After dinner Ron cam back out with a slice of Chocolate cheese cake.

"Do you want to join me, Ron?"

"Ah…"

Mandy stood up and cupped his face.

"A better question, Ron, would be, would you like to spend the night with me?"

Ron took a gulp of air, his ears turning a bright shade of pink.

"To be the first night of our new relationship."

Ron smiled.

"Really?"

* * *

Christine stood at the wedding dress shop while Hermione and Molly looked through the racks of white wedding dresses. She was looking for the dress that her mother had shown her when she was little, it was her mum's dream dress, hers as well.

"Oh this is perfect." Said Molly in high spirits as she held up a white dress with puffy sleeves and a lot of white and cream lase.

"I don't think that's me, Molly." Christine smiled as she helped Molly put the dress back then she saw it, the dress.

This was ivory with millions of beads done in a delicate paten it gathered at the side, it had no train and it was zipped up at the back and had thin straps.

"This is it."

Hermione ushered Christine into a change room and helped her put it on. She swang the change room door open and saw it on her. It clung to her perfectly.

Molly and Hermione started to cry.

"Do I look that bad?"

"No." Sobbed Hermione grabbing Christine's hand, "you look perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh my little boy is going to be blown away."

Christine smiled, not long until she was the newest Mrs Weasley.

"Now lets get you some shoes and you can use my veil that can be something borrowed, the dress can be something new something old is…"

"My mothers necklace." Interrupted Christine smiling.

"Something blue is?"

"Hermione gave me a garter before which is blue."

"Have you sent the invites out?" Asked Molly as Christine payed for the dress. (_AN: I know in the normal world it would take like three months for the dress and shoes to come in but this is a wizarding shop so it doesn't take that long)_

"Yep, George and I sent them this morning."

"Good."

Christine had already had gotten Hermione's dress it was a plain red halter neck dress.

* * *

"Oh my little brother is getting married." Gushed Fred squizzing his twins cheeks between his thumb and forth finger.

"I'm older than you, I was born first." Grumbled George pushing his twin off him.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Are you getting cold feet?"

George kicked a stone as he walked into the suit higher place.

"A little. What if she doesn't turn up? What if she doesn't love me—"

SLAP!

"Snap out of it mate. She loves you end of story. Now lets get this suit and get it over and done with. The wedding is only three days away."

"Shut up."

"No you shut up."

* * *

Ginny was rushing around her apartment. Tomorrow her daughter was to move in with her, tomorrow also was the day when Rena would meet her grandparents and some of her brothers. Much to Ginny's delight Rena was invited to Christine's and George's wedding. There Rena would meet all of her family.

Knock.

Just one single tap at the door sent Ginny's head into a spin. She knew who would be on the other side of that door. The man her heart had always belonged to.

"Harry?" She breathed.

"Hey Gin." He smiled at her.

Ginny flushed.

"I came to help." That wasn't really true…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_James sat at the table looking at his father who was reading the Hogwarts year book._

_"Dad are you trying to find Rena?"_

_Harry looked over the book with a shocked expression._

_"What would make you think of that?"_

_"Because you love her mother and you want to get on her good side so Ginny will love you."_

_Harry started to splutter and cough. His dark secrete, well not that dark but a secrete was out in the open._

_"It's Ok. I know you love my mum."_

_"I did. I did love Luna but—"_

_"But what, dad?"_

_"Her last words to me were…" He trailed off looking at his son. "To take care of you and to love the one I was always meant to love."_

_"And that is Ginny."_

_Harry nodded looking at the picture of Rena, she looked a lot like Ginny._

_"And you liked Christine so you could get your mind off Ginny?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Then why don't you go and tell her."_

_"Why don't you go and tell Casey that you like her."_

_"Because I DON'T!"_

_Harry excused him self from the table and decided he should take his sons advice._

**_END OF FLASHBACK!_**

* * *

Harry spent hours helping Ginny but he never told her about his feelings.

'Its hopeless.' He thought as he grabbed his coat to leave.

"Thanks Harry. I'll see you tomorrow. Bring James."

He nodded as he heard the door click behind him.

Then something happened to him something inside of him gave him the strength he turned around and knocked in her door.

Ginny opened it.

"Harry? Did you forget something?"

"Yeah." He cupped her face with his hands and he kissed her.

Ginny broke the kiss.

"Harry?"

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. "I know you don't feel the same but I just have to—"

She broke him off with her lips pressed up against his.

"Shut up Potter."

* * *

Rena stood in her new bedroom, James' dad was talking to her mother.

"Hey Ren'," Greeted James as he flopped down on her new bed. "Excited about the wedding?"

Rena shrugged her shoulders.

"Wont it be cool if our parents got together?"

Once again she shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't get to happy about it."

"I've just found my mother I don't want to lose her."

James got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll always love you, as will my father."

Rena nodded as she moved back in to the living room where her new family sat.

* * *

"Thirteen minutes and 12 seconds until I become Mrs Weasley." Said Christine looking at the clock on the wall.

"It's going to be Ok." Said Molly in a soothing voice.

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her self. Her hair was done in a curly bun with a million bobby pins in it. Her make up was just right and she looked perfect.

"Can you please ask Sirius and Remus in here please?"

Molly nodded and left.

"Christine?" The greeted as they walked into Ginny's old room.

She moved over to her bouquet of red roses, much like the ones that filled George's room their first night together. She pulled to of the shorter roses out and threaded them through Sirius's and Remus' button hole.

"I would really like it if you, both of you, would give me away."

Remus opened his mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Sirius stole a hankie from Hermione.

"You're my father." She whispered as she grabbed his hand. "And I have forgiven you, for what you have done." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"What about me?"

"Yeah you too you Dog."

* * *

George stood at the end of the of the aisle his heart banging up against his rib cage. She was one minute late.

"Don't worry mate." Said Fred clamping his hand down on his twins shoulder. "She's going to come."

As if on que the music started to play and Hermione started to walk.

Christine's old band played the music.

_Wild thing  
I think I love you  
Wild thing  
I wanna know for sure  
Wild thing  
C'mon hold me tight  
Wild thing  
I love you  
C'mon..._

Hermione smiled at George then turned around.

There stood Christine, she looked beautiful with Remus and Sirius either side of her.

Then George started to mouth the rest of the lyrics to her.

_Wild thing  
You make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy  
Wild thing_

When she was all the way down, Dumbledore (Who was the celebrant started to talk.)

Sirius and Remus said their bit and sat down.

"Do you George Arthur Weasley take the Christine Elizabeth Madden to be your wife, through sickness and in health as long as you both shell live?"

"I Do." He smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"And do you Christine Elizabeth Madden take the George Arthur Weasley to be your husband, through sickness and in health as long as you both shell live?"

"No."

"What?"

"No I Christine Elizabeth Lupin, the rest of that stuff. I do."

George was grinning ear to ear as he lifted up the veil and kissed her.

* * *

George grabbed his new wife (not that he ever had an old one) and span her around the dance floor.

"You happy?" He whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him.

"I am Mr Weasley."

"Good Mrs Weasley."

* * *

Draco stood in the shadows as he watched Ginny talking to Rena. His Ginny also had an arm wrapped around Harry Fucking Potter.

His eyes knitted together as Rena broke away from her mother.

She was heading his way.

She was close now.

BANG

He grabbed her.

But not quick enough for her to scream.

Harry snapped his head around to see Draco holding Rena tightly and covering her mouth with his hand.

"Let go of her Malfoy." He hissed as Ginny was screaming for him to let go of her.

"She wreaked us." He said looking at Ginny who had tears running down her face. "She made you leave."

"No." Ginny sobbed. "There was never an us. You where something to keep my mind of Harry. Please Draco let her go. She's only a child."

BANG.

A rock was chucked at Draco's head. The person behind the rock was non other than Casey.

"Let her go you ass hole."

Bang.

Harry punched Draco in the face leaving him knocked out on the ground.

"Rena are you ok?" Asked Ginny and she wrapped her arms around her.

"Yeah mum I'm fine. Thanks Harry."

Harry ruffled her hair and disappeared.

* * *

Fred walked along the Weasley lake. His red hair blowing slightly. He looked up and saw George dancing with his new wife. Fred's new sister in-law. It was perfect. His twin finally finding love and himself, having his one true love back in his life.

He was never going to let her go.

Never.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Casey trying to dance with James but he kept standing on his daughters feet.

Then it hit him.

In about ten years time it could be _his daughter_ getting married. It could be _his daughter _having kids. He will be a grandfather. A hansom grandfather but still a grandfather.

"What's wrong?" Asked a voice from behind. "You look really pail."

"Look at my parents Mione. That could be us ten years down the track."

"Let's not think about that." She whispered as she snuggled herself up against him.

"Hermione."

"Mmm"

"Would you do me the privilege of marrying me?" Hermione looked at him and then he showed her the ring.

"That's your—"

"Mother's ring. I know I asked for it to give to you."

"One thing." She whispered. "Can we have a long engagement?"

"Is that a yes?"

"YES!"

As Fred wrapped his arms around her he whispered into her ear.

"This is a little thing called love."

**THE END!!!**

**

* * *

**

**THE END! YAY. I have finished this story. I will be updating soon because I'm going to have an epilogue so you'll now a bit about the sequel.**

**I would really like to thank all of you people who reviewed I loved reading each and everyone of those 204 reviews.**

**Thank you so much for loving this story. It has been so fun to write and I think that has shown through.**

**Love you lots.**

**_Chris-black_**


	14. A little thing called an epilogue

**A/N: I own nothing I don't even think I own this message. I only own Christine and Casey. But really I am not making a profit from this so there is no real use of doing this message is there? Any way if you are one of the few people who read this message please review or else I'll forget to update.**

**Warning: This chapter deals with really tough issues. Like rape. It doesn't describe it. IT only mentions it. If you don't like do read thanks.**

**A little thing called**

**Chapter fourteen**

**A little thing called an epilogue **

* * *

Hermione sat in the hospitable waiting room looking at swinging door white almost cream door. Her best friend was about to give birth. Nerves hit Hermione hard.

_What if there where complications?_

_What if she died like Luna?_

A hand grabbed her leg.

"This will be us in a couple of months time." Whispered Fred smiling at Hermione as he pattered her swollen stomach.

Hermione smiled at Fred.

"Yeah."

"MUM! MUM! WHAT'S HAPPENED!" Screamed Casey as she ran down the hospitable hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Molly kissing her granddaughter's cheek.

"I got out of school to see Christine." She rushed.

The door swang open.

"Don't tell me to breath! You did this too me. If you could just keep it in your pants—" Shouted Christine in great pain.

The door swang back to it's normal possession.

Fred let out a bark like laugh.

"Honestly Fred, you got me pregnant, twice."

"And still you two aren't married." Muttered Molly, "When's Arthur going to get here?"

"He'll be here. Minster of magic has a lot to do." Muttered Remus as he stopped passing along with Sirius.

Hours pasted and Arthur and Remus arrived just in time to see George bust through the hospitable door with a huge smile on his face.

"Well?" Bubbled Molly.

"I did it. I survived child birth." He said with a smile as he jumped on his twins lap.

"Good on yah mate."

They hi-fived each other.

"Well what about my daughter?" Questioned Remus looking at his son in law.

"Oh yeah…she had triplets."

"TRIPLETS!"

"Yeah two boys and a girl." He said as he pushed open the door again.

* * *

George walked into the delivery room.

"Hey baby." He kissed the top of her head.

"Three babies." Whispered Christine as she held the three babies in her arms.

"Can…can I take one?"

Christine nodded as he picked up the little girl with a red tuff of hair and her mother's hazel round eyes.

"Have you thought of any names for the babies?"

"Um…Nichole Rosa for my little girl…"

George looked at the little baby in his arms.

"Do you like that name?"

Nichole gurgled.

"For my little man with your eyes, Riley George. And last but never least Alexander Fred…do you agree?"

George lent over and kissed her softly.

"Yes I do my love."

* * *

**Two months later.**

"Come on Mione push."

"Don't tell me what to do." She Snapped as she finished pushing.

Fred held on to her hand tightly as she pushed again.

"Ok Mrs Weasley one more push."

"IT'S MISS GRANG—AH!"

Then a sound filled the room a sound of a baby crying.

The grey old med-witch smiled as she cut the cord.

"Congratulations. It's a healthy bouncing baby boy."

"A boy?"

Fred kissed her as she cried.

"Welcome to the world. Benjamin George Weasley."

* * *

**THE END!**

**Yay! I've done it! Go me.**

**I said all my thank you stuff last time but thank you all again**

**Now if anyone knows any good fan art websites please tell me at anyone who wants some good fics go into my reviews and all the people that have a proper name check out their stories. I have read every one of them (I mightn't reviewed though but I have read them) They are the best.**

**Thank you and please read all my other stories. (Not lost gem cause that is crap)**

**LOVE YOU!**

**Chris-black**

**PS This is my highest reviewing story ever!**


End file.
